Lovestoned
by SnapeEvans
Summary: Complete.Das sechste Schuljahr bricht für das Trio an und schon zu Anfang ereignet sich ein malfoy-untypisches Ereignis. Malfoy hatte sich während des letzten Schuljahres eingestanden, sich verliebt zu haben...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

„Dieses Ekel! Wie kann er es wagen?", schrie Hermione, als sie, Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen.

„Hermione beruhige dich. Er ist es nicht wert, dass man sich über ihn aufregt", meinte Harry mitfühlend, Ron nickte nur zustimmend und Hermione ging wortwörtlich in die Luft: 

„Ich würde mich nicht so über ihn aufregen, wenn er mich Schlammblut genannt hätte oder irgendwie anders beleidigt hätte, aber _das_ ging eindeutig zu weit!"

„Was ist los?", wollte Ginny wissen, als sie zu den dreien stoßt.

„Hermione regt sich gerade künstlich über Malfoy auf", meinte Ron halb beleidigt.

„Ron! Ich rege mich nicht _künstlich _auf!"

„Ach komm, gib es doch zu, es hatte dir doch _gefallen_."

„Oh, der _große_ Ron ist wohl eifersüchtig!"

„Ach quatsch! Ich und eifersüchtig? Pah, auf was den?"

„Darauf, dass Malfoy mich begrabscht hat!"

„Als ob ich dich _jemals_ begrabschen will!"

Hermione machte kehrt, ohne auf Ron zu achten und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Das war ziemlich taktlos von dir, Ron!", meinte Harry und sah seinen Freund mahnend an.

„Ich war nicht taktlos!" „Hermione hatte recht, du hast das Gefühlsleben eines Teelöffels!", meine Ginny schnippisch und verschwand ebenfalls im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Harry, du gibst Hermione doch nicht etwa recht?"

„Doch, ich gebe ihr voll und ganz recht! Und weißt du was? Ich glaube auch, dass du nur eifersüchtig bist, so wie damals bei Viktor! Erinnerst du dich?"

Ron schaute seinen besten Freund verdattert an und dann platzte auch ihm der Kragen:

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht eifersüchtig auf diese kleine Schlange!"

„Du benimmst dich aber so!", meinte Harry, ebenfalls ziemlich laut und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal.

_Am nächsten Morgen_

„Hermione, du solltest etwas essen", meinte Ginny besorgt.

Hermione lag in ihrem Bett, nicht fähig sich zu rühren.

„Ginny ich will nicht, dass mich der ganze Slytherintisch anstarrt."

„Was war denn gestern?"

Hermione schwieg, sollte sie es ihrer besten Freundin sagen?

Sie beschloss es Ginny zu erzählen, immerhin erzählen sie sich immer alles.

„Ok, also hör zu. Ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen."

_Flashback_

Harry, Ron und Hermione machten sich gerade auf den Rückweg von der Bücherei und liefen direkt in eine Horde von Slytherins, unter ihnen kein anderer, als Slytherinprinz Draco Malfoy.

„Du traust sich nicht", hörte das Trio Blaise Zabini sagen.

„Wetten das doch?", fragte Malfoy mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Um was wetten wir?" „Wenn ich die Wette gewinne, dann machst du für den Rest des Monats meine Hausaufgaben." „Gut. Und wenn ich gewinne, krieg ich deinen Besen." 

Die beiden schlugen ein und Malfoy bewegte sich auf die drei Gryffindors zu.

„Hallo Potter, Weaselbe, _Granger_", den letzten Namen sprach er fast verführerisch aus.

„was willst du, Malfoy?", wollten Ron und Harry wissen, doch Malfoy ignorierte sie und starrte Hermione an.

Und dann passierte es: Malfoy schritt auf Hermione zu, die wie angewurzelt in der Ecke stand, packte mit beiden Händen um sie und lies seine Hände auf Miones Hintern ruhen.

Ron Und Harry wollten Malfoy gerade an die Gurgel, als dieser Mione auf noch küsste. Dadurch kam Mione wieder zu sich und verpasste Malfoy eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Dieser wich von ihr zurück, aber anstatt sich an seine schmerzende Wange zu halten, grinst er sie an, dreht sich zu seinen Freunden und meint dann zu Zabini: „Ich schlage vor, du setzt dich schon mal an meine Hausaufgaben", woraufhin dieser brummte und sich die Meute auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

_Flashback ende_

„Das hat er nicht wirklich gemacht?", wollte Ginny erschrocken wissen.

„Doch hat er und ich war nicht fähig, mich dagegen zu wehren."

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa…?" „Was?"„Nun ja, dass du dich vielleicht…"

„In ihn verliebt habe? Ach komm Ginny, das ist doch lächerlich(A/N: Mione weiß noch nicht, wie sehr Ginny recht hatte).

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und ging runter zum Frühstück.

Mione machte sich kurz darauf schwermütig auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Warum wurde sie denn nur so bestraft? Sie hatte sich doch _nie_ etwas zu schulden kommen lassen; na gut, mit Ausnahme des ersten Schuljahres, wo sie erwischt worden waren, als sie außerhalb der Ausgangssperre Hagrid besucht hatten. Ja gut und da war noch das zweite Schuljahr, wo sie in Snapes private Vorratskammer eingebrochen war und heimlich Vielsafttrank gebraut hatte. Aber ansonsten war sie doch immer total lieb, ja schon gut, da war ja noch letztes Schuljahr, aber es war ganz berechtigt! Immerhin mussten sie sich ja irgendwie gegen Voldemort wehren. Aber ansonsten war da nichts mehr!

Hermione wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sich Hände um ihre Taille legten und sie einen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Verzeih mir bitte!"

_Interessant, interessant. Wer entschuldigt sich bei Mione?_

_TBC_

_Reviews __sehr erwünscht _

_SnapeEvans _


	2. Chapter 2

_Danke an die Reviewer! Und nun folgt Chap 2!__Viel Spaß._

_Ach ja, sorry für die ständige Wechslung der Zeiten._

Hermione war schon wieder nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu tun.

Doch plötzlich verschwanden die Hände und sie hörten, wie der Rest der Klasse sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

Hermione schaute noch mal wütend in die silbergrauen Augen ihres Gegenübers und gesellte sich dann zu ihren Freunden.

**Am Abend**

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen?", wollte Hermione von Ginny wissen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, ein Slytherin entschuldigt sich bei _dir_.

Das ist so…"

Die beiden verstummten, als ein verängstigter Erstklässler auf sie zukam und Hermione einen Briefumschlag und eine Rose reichte.

„Von wem ist das denn?", wollte Ron wütend wissen, doch Hermione würgte mit einem Das-Geht-Dich-Nichts-An-Blick ab und ging mit Ginny hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Ok, mach auf", drängte Ginny. Hermione tat, wie ihr geheißen und öffnete den Umschlag.

„Was steht da?"

„Ich soll um 22.00 Uhr zum Raum der Wünsche"

„Steht da auch, von wem er ist?"

„Nein."

„Gehst du hin?"

Ginny sah ihre Freundin skeptisch an und Mione überlegte, ob sie es riskieren sollte, hinzugehen.

„Mal schauen", meinte Mione schließlich und beschloss jetzt schon, dass sie hingehen würde.

Gegen 21.45 Uhr machte sich Mione auf den Weg in den 7. Stock, dabei ignorierte sie die fragenden Blicke von ihren Freunden und einigen anderen, die ihr über den Weg liefen. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, wer sie den so spät och sehen wollte.

Als Mione vor dem Raum ankam und die Person erblickte, die davor stand, wollte sie kehrt machen. Doch die Person war schneller und packte Mione am Arm.

„Bitte, hör dir wenigstens an, was ich zu sagen habe!"

Mione lies sich widerwillig in den Raum schleppen und als sie den Raum erblickte, war sie kurz davor zu schreien.

Der Raum erstrahlte in einem verführerischem rot, in der Mitte stand ein großes Doppelbett und nebendran ein kleiner Tisch.

Mione ging auf den Tisch zu und erblickte eine Flasche Champagner, eine Schale mit Erdbeeren und…Schlagsahne….

Malfoy setzte sich aufs Bett und betrachtete Mione eingibig.

„Was soll das?", Mione deutete mit ihren Armen auf den ganzen Raum.

„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

„So?" „Wie den sonst?"

Mione schaute ihn irritiert an, was hatte Malfoy wirklich vor?

„Das geht auch ganz simpel", meinte sie dann schließlich.

„Granger, also wirklich! Ich bin ein Malfoy! Wir lieben es zu übertreiben!"

Mione rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich dann zu Malfoy, der sofort ihre Hand ergriff, als hätte er Angst, sie würde abhauen.

Mione wich noch nicht einmal zurück, sondern lies es einfach geschehen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, wie ich mich gestern verhalten habe."

„Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Warum nicht?", Malfoy zog einen Schmollmund und sah Mione mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Dann hättest du den Raum nicht…so", sie deutete noch mal nachdrücklich in den Raum, „…eingerichtet."

Malfoy zog seine Brauen hoch und setzte einen überraschenden Blick auf.

„Du weißt es also nicht?" „Was weiß ich nicht?" „Wie eine Frau einem Mann verzeiht", meinte Malfoy wie selbstverständlich.

Nun war es an Mione, die Brauen hochzuziehen.

„Wie verzeiht den eine Frau einem Mann?"

„Indem sie mit ihm schläft", Malfoy hatte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen!"

„Tja, daran geht leider nichts vorbei!"

„Und was ist, wenn ich dir _nicht_ verzeihe?"

„Gutes Argument", Malfoys Grinsen verschwand und er sah nachdenklich drein.

„Du wirst trotzdem mit mir schlafen und ich dulde kein nein. Ich hasse es, abgewiesen zu werden!"

Mione schob nun Panik. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Das ich mir nehme, was ich will…" Miones Augen weiteten sich.

„…und wenn es sein muss, auch mit Gewalt."

Hermione schrie vor Schreck auf. „Das würdest du doch nicht wirklich tun?"

„Granger, du vergisst, ich bin ein Slytherin und obendrein auch noch ein Malfoy und die bekommen immer, was sie wollen."

Na, wird Malfoy sein Vorhaben wohl in die Tat umsetzten?

TBC

Jaja, ich weiß, zu kurz! Würde mich aber sehr um n paar Kommis freuen

SnapeEvans


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mione sprang vom Bett und wollte aus dem Zimmer flüchten, doch Malfoy war wieder mal schneller, packte sie am Arm uns zog sie zurück.

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich mir nehme, was ich will!", hauchte er Mione ins Ohr und presste sie aufs Bett.

„Malfoy bitte nicht…" Doch er hörte sie nicht, sondern legte sich neben sie auf Bett und fing an, sie zu liebkosen.

Mione liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen, als spürte, dass Malfoy sie langsam auszog.

„Warum hörst du nicht auf, mich zu quälen und kommst direkt zum Schluss?", würgte Mione hervor und noch mehr Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg aus ihren Augen.

„Oh, nein, Süße! Wenn du schon nicht freiwillig gibst, was ich will, zögere ich es gerne hinaus!"

Malfoy machte sich nun daran, sich seiner eigenen Kleider zu endledigen und fing an, Mione sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Körper zu verteilen und gleichzeitig erforschten seine Hände jeden Winkel von diesem.

Mione entweichte unwillkürlich ein Seufzer und sie entspannte sich langsam.

Malfoy, der dies bemerkt hatte, hörte urplötzlich mit seinen Liebkosungen auf schaute an Mione runter, seine Lippen formten sich dabei zu einem Lächeln.

Diese bemerkte den prüfenden Blick und erwiderte seinen Blick, sie hatte noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Was?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Mir gefällt, was ich sehe", meinte Malfoy nur, stand auf und zog sich wieder an.

Mione blickte ihn perplex an.

„Entweder du wehrst oder eben nicht! Beides zusammen macht mir keinen Spaß!", sprachs und verschwand aus dem Raum, aber nicht eher er Mione noch vorher leidenschaftlich küsste.

Diese stöhnte unerwartet in den Kuss und war letztlich enttäuscht, dass Malfoy unvollendeter Dinge ging und sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine lies.

Sieht er nicht heiß aus?, hörte Mione plötzlich ihre innere Stimme sagen.

Heiß? Was soll an dem denn heiß sein? Der Typ hatte vorhin versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen! , konterte Mione. Ja, aber er hat es nicht getan!

„Ja", meinte Mione enttäuscht, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zur ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

_**Am nächsten Morgen**_

„Mione, wach auf!" Ginny kam gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsrau ins Zimmer gestürzt und versuchte Mione zu wecken.

„Ginny lass mich bitte schlafen!"

„Mione das _musst_ du dir ansehen!"

Hermione wusste, dass Ginny nicht locker lassen würde, stand auf, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und ging zusammen mit Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dieser war erstaunlicherweise ziemlich leer, genau genommen waren außer Mione und Ginny keine weiteren Schüler anwesend.

„Wo ist der Rest?", wollte Mione deshalb wissen, es konnte ja nicht sein, dass alle noch schliefen oder schon längst irgendwo unterwegs sind.

„Weg…" „Wie weg?" „Mione, heute ist der erste Tag der Weihnachtsferien!" „Oh…"

„Aber hör mal, _das _musst du die ansehen!", Ginny zog Mione zum Schwarzen Brett rüber und zeigte ihr die Notiz, die dort hin:

„_Kurze Warnung an alle verliebten Trottel! Sehe ich nur einen von euch auch nur in der Nähe von Hermione Granger, ziehe ich euch __**persönlich **__ die Ohren lang!_

_D. M.__"_

Hermione lief zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, zog dich an und stürmte runter in die Große Halle.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Malfoy?", schrie Mione und stürmte auf den Slytherintisch zu.

Malfoy sah sie verdattert an, meinte dann aber grinsend: „Wie kann ich_ was_ wagen?"

„Die Notiz am Schwarzen Brett!", Hermione stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und schaute Malfoy wütend an.

Dieser wich unwillkürlich etwas zurück.

„Oh, _das_. Nun, was soll ich sagen…"

„Gibt es ein Problem?", hörten die beiden eine kalte Stimme und drehten sich nach ihr um.

„Keineswegs Professor", meinte Malfoy schnell, ehe Mione etwas sagen konnte.

„Nun gut. Miss Granger ich würde Ihnen raten an Ihren Tisch zu gehen."

Mione tat, wie ihr geheißen und verschwand zum Gryffindortisch.

„Was hat er gesagt?", kam ihr Ginny entgegen.

„Er wollte gerade ansetzten, aber Snape kam dazwischen."

„Oh."

Mione blickte nachdenklich auf den Tisch.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Also erstmal will ich ein bisschen Spaß haben!", meinte Mione bestimmt und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle. Ginny verfolgte Mione mit einem fragenden Blick, als sie sah, dass Mione einen 16 jährigen Ravenclaw ansprach.

„Hi. James richtig?", fragte Mione den Ravenclaw.

„Ja.", James Augen wanderten verdächtig zum Slytherintisch rüber, dann erst sah er Mione wieder an.

„Sag, hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

James schaute sie skeptisch an,

„Oh, herrgott noch mal! Du nimmst Malfoy doch nicht wirklich ernst?"

„Nun, sein Vater hat ziemlichen Einfluss im Ministerium…"

„Ach **bitte**! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Lucius Malfoy, _der_ Lucius Malfoy wird irgendetwas tun, nur weil _sein Sohn_ es von ihm verlangt! Ich bitte dich! Und das nur, weil du mit einem Schlammblut aus warst?"

„Schon klar, dass du dich selbst beleidigt hast?"

Mione schaute ihn mit einem Ach-Sag-Bloß-Blick an und verschwand daraufhin.

Kurz nachdem Mione ging kam Malfoy auf James zu.

„Jimmy!" „Na, Malfoy. Ohne deine Gorillas unterwegs?"

„Die sollen ja auch nicht mitkriegen, was ich dir jetzt sagen möchte."

James sah ihn fragend an.

„Folgendes: Du lässt die Finger von Granger, verstanden?"

„Warum sollte ich?"  
„Weil _ich_ der jenige sein will, der sie zu einer Frau macht!"

„Bitte was?", Mione stand plötzlich zusammen mit Ginny in der Tür zur Großen Halle und starrte Malfoy perplex an, „_das_ ist der Grund?"

„Was dachtest du denn?", fragte Malfoy selbstsicher, „dass ich mich vielleicht…ich weiß nicht…in dich _verliebt _habe?"

Mione ging auf ihn zu, verpasste ihm eine ohrfeige und verschwand.

„Du bist wirklich das allerletzte, Malfoy!", giftete Ginny ihn an und wollte Mione hinterher.

--

_Na wird Malfoy das auf sich sitzen lassen?_

_TBC_

_SnapeEvans_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Malfoy reagierte schnell, schrie _Silencio _und dann _Petrificus Totalus_, dabei richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny, James war inzwischen wieder in die Große Halle gegangen.

Malfoy ging auf Ginny zu, hob sie hoch und trug sie in den siebten Stock.

Der Raum war ähnlich eingerichtet wie tags zuvor.

Malfoy legte Ginny behutsam aufs Bett und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs war Ginny nicht mehr stumm, konnte sich wieder frei bewegen und war halbnackt.

„Malfoy, was zum Teufel soll das?" „Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich will mich an Potter und Weaselbe rächen und da das nicht über das Schlammblut passieren kann, nehme ich mir das nächst Beste; und das bist eben du!"

Malfoy grinste hämisch und fing an, sie zu liebkosen.

Ginny wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen, doch es half nichts, es schien Malfoy eher zu erregen.

„Malfoy hör auf!", schrie Ginny, aber Malfoy zeigte wenig Erbarmen, sondern zog Ginny aus.

Malfoy konnte sich aber auch nicht lange zurück halten und drang ziemlich brutal in Ginny ein(A/N: Die Damen können sich, glaub ich vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft so was sein kann).

Diese schrie auf, versuchte sich aber immer noch aus Malfoys Griff zu befreien, was hingesichts der Tatsache, dass er in ihr war und nicht so schnell raus wollte, sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies.

„Ach komm, Ginny! So schlimm war es doch gar nicht!"

Ginny konnte sich aber erst entspannen, als sie merkte, dass Malfoy gekommen war und sich aus ihr zurückzog.

Malfoy zog sich wieder an und wollte gerade gehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er drehte sich zu Ginny um und meinte: „Erzähl jemandem von heute Abend", er drehte sich um und ehe er aus der Tür war sagte er noch: „Und am Besten auch, wer es dir angetan hat. Das lässt die Wunden schneller heilen."

Damit verschwand er und lies eine ziemlich verstörte Ginny zurück.

_**Sorry, sorry, dass es so kurz geworden ist, aber ich möchte euch auf keinen Fall die Spannung verderben**__**…**_

_**Also ihr dürft schön raten, was mit Malfoy los ist**__**…**_

_**Kommis büdde**_

_**SnapeEvans**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum**_

„Ginny, wo warst du? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!", kam Mione Ginny direkt entgegen.

Diese beachtete Mione nicht, sondern verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Mione ist ihr besorgt hinterher gelaufen und hörte nur noch, wie die Tür zum Badezimmer zugeknallt wurde.

Sie sprach schnell ein _Alohomora_ und betrat selbst das Badezimmer.

Mione fand Ginny auf dem Boden der Dusche, das Wasser platschte auf Ginny, doch das einzige, was Mione sofort bemerkt hatte war, eine weinende Ginny.

„Ginny, was ist passiert?" Mione dachte, es wäre wieder was wegen Harry, denn nur wegen ihm vergoss sie andauernd zahlreiche Tränen.

„Malfoy…" „Was hat dieser arrogante Schnösel gesagt, dass du weinst?"

„Er…er hat nichts gesagt…"

Mione hackte nach und endlich konnte sie Ginny _knacken_.

„Dieser elende Mistkerl! Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, dann…", würgte Mione hervor, als Ginny mit erzählen fertig war.

„Bitte tu nichts, Mione."

Die angesprochene schaute in die traurigen Augen ihrer Freundin und versprach ihr, Malfoy nicht ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen.

Die Ferien vergingen und Ginny ging nicht aus ihrem Zimmer raus, damit diese aber etwas aß, brachte ihr Mione immer etwas aus der Großen Halle mit.

Am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien sprach Ron Mione an, er machte sich große Sorgen um seine kleine Schwester, da er diese schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht gekriegt hat.

„Ihr geht es beschissen!", war Miones schlichte Antwort, „und wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet, ich muss zu Alte Runen."

Damit rauschte sie davon.

Erst als Mione vor Professor Babblings Klassenzimmer ankam, wurde ihr erst recht schlecht: Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Malfoy ebenfalls Alte Runen gewählt hatte.

Ich halte das nicht lange aus! , dachte Mione und ging rein.

Es war ihr klar, dass sie dem Unterricht nicht folgen konnte und so hatte sie beschlossen, das Versprechen, das sie Ginny gab zu brechen: Sie sprach Malfoy nach dem Unterricht an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du Ginny damit angetan hast?"; schrie Mione.

Malfoy sah sie verständnislos an.

„Tu jetzt nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich rede!"

„Sorry Süße, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst oder was ich dir oder dem kleinen Wiesel angetan haben könnte, dass du mich die ganze Zeit über angeschaut hättest, als wolltest du mich umbringen."

„Ich spreche davon, was du Ginny in den Ferien angetan hast!"

„Bitte was? In den Ferien? Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

„Ja bin ich!"

Malfoy grinste sie an und meinte: „ Das ist völlig unmöglich. Ich war die Ferien über nicht hier. Ich war bei meiner Verwandtschaft, eine der Cousinen meines Vaters hatte geheiratet. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann lies die Zeitung, die am 28. Dezember rauskam."

„Ich glaube dir nicht!"

„Ok, dann eben anders: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du mir unterstellst, aber Fakt ist, **du** bist die Einzige auf dieser gottverdammten Schule die mir nicht völlig egal ist!"

Mione schaute Malfoy etwas perplex an, hatte sie eben richtig gehört?

„Bitte was?"

Malfoy merkte jetzt erst, was er eben gesagt hatte, machte kehrt und lies abermals Mione etwas verwirrt zurück.

_**Soso, lagen etwa alle falsch oder lügt Malfoy??**_

_**Und was meinte er mit seiner letzten Aussage??**_

_**Tbc**_

_**Reviews büdde**_

_**SnapeEvans**_

_**PS: Sorry, das es wieder so kurz wurde**__**…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Wochen vergingen und Ginny ging es nicht besser. Mione hatte aber inzwischen rausgefunden, dass Malfoy nicht gelogen hatte und tatsächlich die Ferien über nicht in der Schule, sondern auf einer Hochzeit war. Dies belegte auch ein Artikel von Rite Skeeter über eben diese Hochzeit.

Und außerdem viel Mione auf, dass sie Malfoy nach dem Morgen in der Großen Halle nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

-Also irgendwas stinkt hier gewaltig! , meldete sich plötzlich Miones Stimme wieder.

-Was meinst du denn damit?

- Also entweder lügt Malfoy oder jemand hat es auf Ginny abgesehen.

-Ersteres können wir eindeutig ausschließen.

-Na dann das Letztere.

„Ginny, könnte es sein, dass dir jemand eins reinwürgen will und das alles auf Malfoy schiebt?"  
Ginny sah Mione ausdruckslos an.

„Vielleicht einer deiner Ex?"  
Ginny dachte nach und tatsächlich war einer ihrer Ex-Freunde immer noch nicht über sie hinweg und würde alles tun, damit sie zu ihm zurück kam, aber würde er auch so weit geht und…?

„Michael Corner, aber…?"

Doch Mione war schon weg.

-Wo ist die Frau bloß? , Mione war abermals auf der Suche nach McGonagall, um abermals auf diesen dämlichen Zettel zu schauen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie mit ihren Vermutungen recht hatte.

„Miss Granger, was führt Sie zu mir?"  
„Ich würde mit gerne nochmal die Liste mit den Schülern ansehen, die über die Weihnachtsferien hier geblieben sind."  
„Schon wieder?"

„Ja schon wieder, Professor."

„Einen Moment, ich such sie raus."  
„Danke Professor."

_**Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem McGonagall ihr die Liste gebracht hatte, ging Mione schon selbstsicher zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um darüber mit Ginny zu reden.**_

„Bist du dir sicher, Mione?"  
„Ja. Er kann es nur gewesen sein!"

„Und es war auch sicher nicht Malfoy?"  
„Der war ja auf der Hochzeit der Cousine seines Vaters."

Ginny blickte trotzdem etwas misstrauisch.

„Ginny, ich weiß, dass sich das verrückt anhört, aber anders kann man es auch nicht erklären. Klar, es hätte auch Malfoy sein können, aber was hätte er davon?"  
„Nun ja, der Malfoy, der… mir das angetan hat, meinte er wolle sich an Harry und Ron rächen."  
„Hatte er auch gesagt, warum?"  
„Nein, nur das er es über das nächst Beste versuchen will."  
„Nächst Beste?"  
„Ja, er meinte, wenn es schon nicht über dich geht, dann eben das nächst Beste."  
„Das macht aber keinen Sinn."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Nun ja. Als wir Malfoy vor der Großen Halle belauscht haben, als er mit James gesprochen hat, da meinte er doch, er wolle derjenige sein, der mich zur Frau macht."  
„Hä?"  
„Es hört sich jetzt etwas albern an, besonders für einen Malfoy, aber er will derjenige sein, der nun….du weißt schon…"  
„Was weiß ich?"  
„Stell dich nicht so an, du weißt was ich meine."  
„Nein", Ginny grinste Mione fies an.

„Herrgott, mach es mir nicht so schwer."  
„Tu ich doch gar nicht."

Hermione wusste, dass Ginny wusste, wovon die Rede war und beließ es dabei.

„Hör mal ich geh noch eben in die Bibliothek."  
„Wie immer, Mione!"  
„Vielleicht finde ich auch raus, wie wir Conner drankriegen."

Und damit rauschte Mione in Richtung Bibliothek davon.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht, dass jemand hinter ihr hin.

„Granger, steh'n geblieben!"

Mione dreht sich um und schaute (wenn wundert's?) Malfoy in die Augen.

„Was willst du Malfoy? Ich hab jetzt ja so was von keine Zeit für deine Beleidigungen."

„Ich will dich nur was fragen."  
„Und was?"  
„Ob du mir wirklich allen Ernstes unterstellt hast, dass ich die kleine Weasley vergewaltigt habe?"  
„Nun ja, sie hat dich gesehn, zumindest fachte sie das. Denn es ist bewiesen, dass es einer ihrer Ex-Freunde war, der in, sage wir, deinem Namen zur Tat geschritten ist."  
„Wer ist den so krank und tut einem Mädchen so etwas an?"  
„Also eigentlich war es einleuchtend, dass nur du es gewesen sein konntest."  
„Warum? Warum warst du dir so sicher?"  
„Weil du es bei mir versucht hast."

Malfoy platze der Kragen; er packte Mione an den Handgelenken und drückte sie gegen eine Wand.

„Ich wäre nie, nie so weit gegangen, auch wenn ich das gesagt hatte. Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass du…dein Körper mir eindeutige Signale gibt."

„Bitte was?"  
„Meine Fresse, Granger! Ich bin ein Mistkerl ja, aber ich würde nicht so weit gehen und mit einer Frau schlafen, die es nicht will!"

Damit ließ er sie los und verschwand.

„Was war denn das eben?"  
-Also der Kerl hat wirklich Probleme oder sind wir die mit den Problemen?

_Schafen es Mione und Ginny Michael Conner zu stellen und findet Mione endlich heraus, was mit Malfoy los ist?_

_TBC_

_SnapeEvans_


	7. Chapter 7

Immer noch völlig verwirrt wegen Malfoy, kam Mione in der Bibliothek an und erblickte sofort Michael Conner. Mione wollte schon auf ihn zu gehen und ihm einen Fluch an den Hals jagen, überlegte es sich aber schnell anders, Ginny sollte ja auch was davon haben.

-Wie können wir es ihm heimzahlen?

-Wie wär's, wenn ihr ihn einfach verpetzt?  
-Und bei wem? McGonagall?

-Hast ja recht. Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch machen!

-Auf jeden fall muss er leiden, so wie Ginny gelitten hat.

„Granger!"

-Nicht der auch noch!

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"  
„Mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen."  
„Warum sollte ich dir zuhören?"

Malfoy wollte nicht lange diskutieren, packte also Mione am Arm und zerrte sie aus der Bibliothek ins freie und runter zu See.

„Hier könnte uns aber jemand belauschen", meinte Mione abfällig.

„Es wird niemand runter kommen."

„Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Weil ich dafür gesorgt habe."

Mione schaute ihn fragend an.

„Unwichtig. Hör mal, dass was ich dir zu sagen habe, brennt mir schon lange auf der Seele…"  
„Wie, _du_ hast eine Seele?"

„Herrgott, Granger! Jeder hat sowas wie eine Seele und ein…Gewissen", das letzte sprach er so leise aus, dass Mione genau hinhören musste, um es überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Du und ein Gewissen??"

„Ja, ich und ein Gewissen. Und deshalb möchte ich mich auch bei dir entschuldigen…"  
„Was?"  
„Granger, lass mich bitte ausreden! Es ist ja so schon schwer für mich, da musst du mir nicht ständig dazwischen quatschen!"  
„Ok, ich bin jetzt ganz still."  
„Also, ich will mich für die letzten fünf Jahre, die kleinste Beleidigung, die ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe, entschuldigen."  
„Darf frau fragen, warum?"

Malfoy sah zu Boden.

„Malfoy?"  
„Das ist schon alles…"  
„Und warum auf einmal?"  
„Hat seinen Grund…"  
„Denn ich nicht wissen soll?"

„Der Kuss letztens war Absicht…"  
„Ich weiß, wegen dieser dämlichen Wette."  
„Nein, in der Wette ging es nur darum einem Sch…, einer Muggelgeborenen einmal an den Hintern zu packen."

„Muss ich das verstehen?"

Malfoy bückte sich zu Mione runter und küsste sie.

„Du bist doch so schlau? Du müsstest es eigentlich verstehen."

Und damit rauschte er wieder davon.

„Er hat es schon wieder getan?"

„Ja."

Ginny und Mione saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und diskutierten gerade über Malfoy.

„Sag mal Mione, kann es sein, dass Malfoy da seine _weiche_ Seite gezeigt hat?"  
„Und warum mir? Es laufen bestimmt ein Haufen anderer Muggelgeborenen hier rum, warum sollte er ausgerechnet _mir_ seine weiche Seite zeigen?"  
„Ihr konntet euch von Anfang an nicht ausstehen."

„Und das erklärt natürlich alles."  
„Nein. Warum sollte er dich küssen, außer…"  
„Außer was?"  
„Außer nicht du hast dich in Malfoy verknallt sondern er in dich."

„Ginny, dass ist jetzt _sehr_ weit hergeholt."  
„Aber es wäre eine Erklärung."  
„Keine plausible."

Ginny schaute ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an.

„Aber du musst doch zugeben", meinte Ginny an Mione gewannt, „Malfoy sieht echt heiß aus, zumal er aufgehört hat, seine Haare von einer Kuh ablecken zu lassen."

Beide mussten lachen und kriegten sich nicht mehr ein.

„Was ist denn so komischen?", Ron und Harry sind gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und schauten etwas genervt drein.

„Welche Laus ist den euch über die Leber gelaufen?", wollte Mione grinsend wissen. Ron und Ginny schauten sie an, als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern.

„Eher welches Frettchen!", meinte Harry wütend.

„Was hat Malfoy denn jetzt wieder gemacht?"  
„Komischer weise nichts, außer uns pausenlos anzugrinsen und uns Löcher in den Bauch fragen."

„Was wollte er denn von euch wissen?"

„Dies und das. Hauptsächlich hat er uns wegen Quidditch ausgefragt."  
„Naja, vielleicht wollte er einfach nur hören, was ihr so drauf habt", schlussfolgerte Ginny.  
„Aber warum sollte er uns dann angrinsen?"

„Das werden wir wohl nie wissen."  
„Ich geh ins Bett", meinte Mione schließlich und verschwandt in ihrem Schlafsaal.

_**Chap 7 ist endlich fertig. Ich hoffe es gibt ein paar Kommis von euch.**_

_**SnapeEvans**_


	8. Chapter 8

Mione konnte es nicht lassen, sie musste einfach erfahren, was Malfoy im Schilde führte.

Also schnappte sie sich klamm heimlich Harry's Tarnumhang, als dieser schon schlief und schlich sich raus.

-Also, wo war noch mal der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins? , überlegte Mione, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen, als sie Schritte vernahm.

„Verdammt, warum musste es ausgerechnet mir passieren und warum ausgerechnet Granger?"

Mione presste sich so gut es ging an die Wand, damit Malfoy sie nicht versehentlich umkrempelte, er konnte sie ja schließlich nicht sehen.

Sie verfolgte seine Schritte und hörte, wie er auf die Ländereien ging.

„Warum geht er noch so spät raus?", meinte Mione zu sich selbst, folgte aber Malfoy nach draußen.

„Herrgott, warum musste Mutter mich auch anders erziehen, als Vater es tat? Das macht es nur noch komplizierter! Soll ich ihr nun sagen, was ich für sie Empfinde und damit riskieren, dass weder sie noch ich wieder sicher sind oder soll ich meine Klappe halten und zu sehen, wie sie mit einem anderen Glücklich wird! Verdammt! Warum kann mir keiner die Entscheidung abnehmen?

Verdammt, vielleicht sollte ich doch Snape einweihen oder direkt zum Schulleiter gehen, was Mutter mir von Anfang an geraten hat?"

Er schaute auf den See: „Was meinst du, Granger?"

Mione blieb wie erstarrt stehen, woher wusste Malfoy, dass sie ihm gefolgt ist?

„Jetzt nimm diesen dämlichen Umhang ab und rede mit mir, anstatt mich zu belauschen."

Mione tat, wie ihr geheißen und schaute Malfoy nur verwirrt an.

„Woher…?" „Ich wusste, dass du mir gefolgt bist und nicht Potter? Nur so ne Ahnung."  
„Nein eher, dass dir überhaupt jemand gefolgt ist."  
„Du bist nicht gerade leise, wie eine Katze, Granger und außerdem weht der Umhang im Wind."

„Oh."

„Also, Granger. Hast du vielleicht eine Lösung?"  
„Für was?"  
„Du hast mir doch eben zugehört."  
„Weiß ich, worum es geht?"  
„Merlin, Granger, streng mal dein Gehirn an! Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, das ist das Problem!"

Mione schaute stur auf den See: „Ginny hatte recht!", bemerkte sie schockiert, stand auf und lief in Richtung Eichenportal.

„Granger warte!"  
Mione drehte sich um, Malfoy ist ihr hinterher gehetzt.

„Was?"  
„Das muss unbedinngt unter uns bleiben. Fürs Erste. Ansonsten sind wir beide tot."

„Ich habe den Orden auf meiner Seite und du?"  
„Granger, wenn meine Vater, oder schlimmer, meine Tante je erfahren, dass ich, verzeih, ein Schlammblut liebe, dann werden sie alles tun, um dich aus meinem Leben, selbst aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben und es sind Todesser. Da wird dir der Orden nicht viel helfen!"

Mione dämmerte es, auch wenn sie es eigenartig fand, wie Malfoy gerade über sie sprach; als wären sie schon seid einer halben Ewigkeit zusammen, so was absurdes!

„Ok. Kann ich dich was fragen?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist, ich weiß nur, _das_ es passiert ist."

„Und…?"  
„Seid einer Weile, genau genommen, seid einem Jahr."  
„Wow!"

„Es war einfach es zu ignorieren, aber schwer es mir einzugestehen. Umbridge und so, du verstehst."  
„Also deshalb hast du uns letztes Jahr geholfen, aus Umbridge's Büro zu kommen?"

„Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie dir was tut. Und ehrlich gesagt, bereu ich es, euch geholfen zu haben…"  
„Oh."  
„…du wärst ansonsten nicht noch schlimmer verletzt worden, wärst du ihn Hogwarts geblieben."

Bei Mione tat sich das Herz auf, er hat es nur für sie getan.

-Aber moment, irgendwas stimmt immer noch nicht. Warum krieg ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Malfoy, dass alles geplant hat?

Malfoy wollte noch etwas sagen, doch etwas, oder eher jemand brachte ihn davon ab.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier, Mitten in der Nacht?"  
„Professor, ich sag es zwar ungern, aber Granger trifft keine Schuld, ich hab sie raus gelockt."  
„Soso. Und weshalb, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Wegen dem Auftrag", Malfoy bereute sofort, es gesagt zu haben, denn Snape funkelte ihn böse an.

„Nun denn, dann will ich Sie beide nicht länger stören", damit verschwand er auch wieder.

„Was für ein Auftrag?"  
„Unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass das, was ich dir vorhin gesagt habe, unter uns bleibt."  
„Malfoy, du bist doch etwas kein Todesser?"  
„Wie kommst du den auf so was Verrücktes? Als ob der Dunkle Lord einen 16jährigen in seine Reihen aufnehmen würde. Und außerdem wäre meine Mutter dagegen!", Malfoy grinste etwas verstört.

„Dann hat sich Harry also umsonst Sorgen gemacht."  
„Potter hat sich Sorgen gemacht?"  
„Ja, er hat uns erzählt, was er im Zug gesehen hat und wir konnten es natürlich nicht glauben. Warum sollte Voldemort ausgerechnet _dich_ zu einem Todesser machen."  
„Mutig, seinen Namen auszusprechen!"  
„Ach Draco, die Angst vor einem Namen verbirgt nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst und ich hab ihn vor einigen Monaten gesehen, also das einzige, was an ihm gruselig oder angsteinflößend ist, ist sein Aussehen", Mione lief eine kalter Schauder über den Rücken, als sie sich an die kurze Begegnung mit Voldemort erinnerte, auch wenn Dumbledore gegen ihn gekämpft hat, damals ihm Ministerium.

Malfoy grinste Mione an. „Was?"  
„Du hast mich gerade Draco genannt!"  
„Und, kann schon mal pass…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon hatte sich Malfoy abermals zu ihr runter gebeugt und sie geküsst. Es blieb nicht bei einem zaghaften Kuss Seitens Malfoy, Mione fing an, den Kuss zu erwidern, bis ihr ihr Gewissen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte:

-Sag mal, meine Liebe. Was tun wir denn da? Der Typ ist doch gemeingefährlich!

-Hab ich nie gesagt!  
-Er hat versucht dich zu vergewaltigen, schon vergessen?

-Nein, hat er nicht, schon vergessen?

-Nein, aber kann es sein, dass Madam blind ist?  
-Warum?

-Hallo, wach auf! Es ist Malfoy!

Mione löste sich von dem Kuss und verschwand ohne Malfoy auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Was hab ich jetzt falsch gemacht?", fragte sich Malfoy verdutzt und ging runter in die Kerker.

„Oh, ich freu mich so sehr auf die Osterferien!"

„Seid wann denn das?"  
„Wir sollen alle in den Fuchsbau, also auch du und Harry!"

„Weißt du eigentlich…"  
„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du lernen willst! Mione bitte, tu mir das nicht an! Ich würde es keinen Tag ohne dich bei diesem _Schleim _aushalten!"

„Ginny, ich… muss über einiges nachdenken."  
„Ach komm, das kannst du auch bei uns tun, versprochen! Nur bitte, bitte komm mit!"  
„Ok, ok! Ich komme mit!"  
„Juchu!"

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen? Hast du schon irgendwelche Ideen?"  
„Bella! Nicht hier!"

Es war der Anfang der Osterferien und die paar Schüler, die über die Ferien nach Hause wollten, wurden von ihren Eltern abgeholt.

„Mum, warum ist sie hier?", fragte Malfoy seine Mutter etwas besorgt.

„Wolltest du mir etwa etwas sagen?"  
„Ja! Ich hab es vermasset, glaub ich."  
„Doch nicht…?"  
„Nein, da bin ich noch dran. Ich meine das andere!"  
„Oh, du hast es ihr also gesagt?"  
„Worüber redet ihr beide den da?"  
„Bella, würde es dir was ausmachen, schon mal nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren? Draco und ich haben noch etwas zu erledigen."  
„Etwas, wo ich, deine Schwester nicht dabei sein darf?"  
„Ja."  
Bellatrix sah gekränkt und wütend drein, apparierte aber dann doch ins Manor.

„Ok, Schatz. Jetzt erzähl."  
„Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass Potter im Zug mein, du weißt schon gesehen hat?"  
„Ja. Und lass mich raten. Er konnte es nicht für sich behalten und hat es seinen Freunden erzählt?"  
„Ja."  
„Und, deshalb will sie dich nicht?"  
„Nein, sie…", Malfoy suchte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seiner Mutter gegenüber die richtigen Worte.

„Sie ist mir vor ein paar Tagen aufgelauert. Naja, sie wollte wissen, warum ich so ne Show abziehe."  
„Das hat sie dich gefragt?"

„Nein. Dazu kam sie nicht, ich konnte sie nicht sehen, sie war unter Potter's Tarnumhang und hat mich belauscht…"  
„Und weiter?"  
„Snape kam irgendwann dazwischen, als ich es ihr erklären wollte…"  
„Hat er etwas gesagt?"  
„Nichts von Bedeutung. Jedenfalls hat sie mich aus heiterem Himmel gefragt, ob ich ein Todesser wäre…"  
„Was hast du gesagt? Bitte sag nicht…"  
„Ich hab natürlich nein gesagt, ich will mir ja nicht die Chancen bei ihr verbauen, falls ich überhaupt welche hab…"  
„Und weiter?"  
„Jedenfalls hat sie meinen _Vor_namen ausgesprochen, da konnte ich mich einfach nicht halten und hab sie geküsst."  
„Sie hat dir eine Ohrfeige verpasst?"  
„Nein, sie hat erstmal zurück geküsst, doch plötzlich hörte sie abrupt auf und verschwand. Was hab ich falsch gemacht?"  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Hast du dich denn bei ihr entschuldigt?"  
„Natürlich!"  
„Und glaubt sie immer noch, dass du die kleine Weasley missbraucht hast?"  
„Nein. Es war einer ihrer Ex-Freunde."  
„Draco, dass ist wichtig, wir müssen es wieder gerade biegen."  
„Sie ist die Ferien über bei den Weasleys."  
„Dann wird es Zeit, mit Dumbledore zu reden."

_**Ok, warum mischt sich Cizzy ein und warum ist das zwischen Mione und Malfoy so wichtig? Und warum sollte Bella nichts davon erfahren??Fragen über Fragen, die sich hoffentlich im nächsten, spätestens im übernächsten Chap auflösen werden.**_

_**TBC **_

_**Reviews büdde**_

_**SnapeEvans**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

„Ich hoffe ihr habt schöne Ferien", Dumbledore stand in der Küche der Weasley's, als Harry, Ron, Mione und Ginny zum Frühstück runter kamen und unterhielt sich mit ein paar Ordensmitgliedern.

„Was führt sie zu uns, Professor?", kam es von Sirius.

„Nun, gestern hat mich ein Todesser aufgesucht und bittet für sich und ihre Kinder um Schutz."  
„Und wer ist es?"  
„Kommt bitte rein."

In der Tür zur Küche standen nun Cizzy zusammen mit Dray und dessen erst vier Monate alten Schwester Emily.

„Was?", geschockt schauten Harry und Ron von Draco zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück.

„Wozu brauchen _die _denn Schutz?", meinte Harry schockiert, „noch vor fast einem Jahr hat mir Mrs. Malfoy in der Winkelgasse gedroht. Als ob sich Malfoys ändern!", damit rauschte er davon, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Ginny.

„Nehmt es ihm nicht übel, ihm geht es momentan nicht wirklich gut", meinte Mione entschuldigend zu den Malfoys und folgte ihren Freunden nach draußen.

„Harry, was sollte das gerade?", fragte Ginny ihren Freund vorwurfsvoll.

„Harry, selbst jemand wie Malfoy kann sich ändern", kam es von Mione.

„Woher willst du das wissen, Mione?", fragte Ron doch Harry unterbrach ihn und sah seine beste Freundin wissend an.

„Weil jeder sich ändern kann, mit Ausnahme von dir, du wirst immer der gefühlslose Trottel beleiben!"

Mione sah Ron noch mal wütend an und ging dann wieder ins Haus.

„Ich glaub, ich muss mich bei jemanden endschuldigen", meinte Harry und folgte Mione ins Haus.

„Hast du das gerade mitgekriegt, Ginny?"  
„Oh, ja! Und ich glaube, ich weiß, was los ist!"

Die Geschwister gingen nun ebenfalls rein.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Harry. Ich hatte nicht erwartet von euch freundlich aufgenommen zu werden", hörten Ginny und Ron Cizzy sagen, als sie endlich in der Küche ankamen.

„Über die Umstände, weshalb die drei Schutz vom Orden brauchen, gibt es meiner Seits keine Auskunft, da müsst ihr schon Narcissa fragen."

Dumbledore machte sich wieder auf den Weg und lies den Rest nun zurück.

„Also, Cousine. Warum brauchst ausgerechnet _du_ Schutz vor Voldemort?"

Cizzy zuckte noch nicht mal zusammen, als Sirius seinen Namen aussprach, sondern antwortete nur: „Momentan weiß es nur Dumbledore und ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn es vor erst auch so bleibt."

„Ich würde sagen, die Kinder zeigen Draco einen Platz zum Schlafen, es ist nicht viel, aber etwas. Harry, du müsstest doch noch Platz in deinem Zimmer haben."  
Die Kids gingen gefolgt von Draco in Fred und Georges ehemaliges Zimmer.

„Wie Mrs. Weasley schon sagte, es ist nicht viel, aber etwas."  
„Ich werd's schon überleben."  
„Was haltet ihr von einer Runde Quidditch? Ich glaube, Mom wird noch ne Weile mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt sein."

„Lasst mich da raus!", meinte Mione.

„Du kannst ja den Schietsrichter spielen."  
„Ihr könnt auch einfach nur trainieren und mich in Ruhe lesen lassen!"  
„Hattest du nicht gesagt, du wolltest über einiges nachdenken?", meinte Ginny.

„Wisst ihr was, ich mache einen kleinen Spaziergang!"

„Doch etwa nicht alleine?", Draco hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet, „du könntest mir die Gegend zeigen", ein Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht.

„Das wäre nicht gerade besonders schlau, meinst du nicht auch, Malfoy? Wo doch du und deine Mutter Schutz braucht."  
„Nicht zu vergessen meine kleine Schwester ja auch."

„Seid wann hast du denn eine Schwester?"  
„Seid etwa vier Monaten, sie heißt Emily."

Ginny schaute auf und Harry tat es ihr gleich. Nur Ron blickte verwirrt aus dem Fenster.

„Ich glaube, Draco hat Recht, Mione. Du solltest wirklich nicht alleine raus", meinte Harry gespielt besorgt.

„Du könntest ihm diesen schönen Platz am See zeigen", pflichtete Ginny bei.

Und da Mione ihren Freunden nicht widersprechen wollte, ging sie zusammen mit Draco spazieren.

„Worüber wolltest du denn nachdenken?", wollte Draco nach einer Weile wissen, da ihm die Stille zwischen den beiden sehr Unbehagen war.

„Über dies und das…"

-…und darüber was du mir vor einer Weile gesagt hast, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Also nicht über mich?", fragte er traurig.

„Ähm…wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Weil ich dir vor nicht all zu langer Zeit meine Liebe gestanden habe und du dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen verschwunden bist!"

„Nun, es ist so…mir gehen da gewisse Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."  
„Welche Worte?"  
„Es war in den Weihnachtsferien…"  
„Mione bitte. Nicht die Sache mit Ginny schon wieder! Ich dachte, das wäre geklärt!"

„Es ist wegen…sag mal, hast du jemals mit James Steel gesprochen?"  
„Leidest du jetzt auch schon an Alzheimer? Du hast das Gespräch doch mitgekriegt!"  
„Genau darum geht es mit ja…"

„Süße, das habe ich nur gesagt, um James angst zu machen und damit er es nicht wagt, auch nur an dich zu denken. Was meinst du, warum ich den Aushang auf dem Schwarzen Brett gemacht habe?"

Mione schaute ihn fragend an, natürlich wollte sie unbedingt wissen, warum er der ganzen männlichen Schülerschaft droht, doch sie traute sich nicht, ihn zu fragen, da sie befürchtete, die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„Ich sagte dir doch schon, ich habe mich in dich verliebt und mit dem Aushang wollte ich verhindern, dass du dich möglicherweise in jemand anderen verliebst, bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte, dir meine Gefühle zu offenbaren!"

Mione schaute betreten weg und so gingen die beiden schweigend runter zum See.

„Es ist wunderschön hier!", meinte Draco, nahm Mione an die Hand und führte sie weiter runter. Am Ufer setzten sie sich still nebeneinander und schauten auf den See hinaus.

„Mione?"  
Die angesprochene drehte sich zu Draco um und sah ihm in seine wunderschönen, blau-grauen Augen.

„Draco?"

„Ich meinte es ernst!"

„Was meintest du ernst?"

„Das, das ich dich liebe und das, das ich der Erste sein will, mit dem du…"

„..schläfst?"

„Ja", seine Wangen färbten sich rot und er schaute wieder auf den See.

„Seid wann ist ein Malfoy verlegen?"

„Ich bin nicht verlegen…"

„Sonst sprichst du doch auch immer offen über alles!"

„Sonst spreche ich ja auch nicht mit _dir_ über solche Sachen!"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das ich mit dir nicht über _so ein_ Thema reden will."

„Du warst doch derjenige, der es angesprochen hat!"

„Mione bitte, nicht streiten…"

„Seid wann nennst du mich eigentlich _Mione?"_

„Seid dem ich dich _Süße _nenne!"

Er schaute sie wieder an und vergas sich in ihre bezaubernden, braunen Augen.

Mione ging es nicht anders und so geschah es, dass sich ihre Lippen zueinander hinzogen und die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

--

_So, Cizzy hat also um Hilfe gebeten? Und warum hatten Harry und Ginny keine Angst, Mione mit Draco alleine weggehen zu lassen? Es hätte ja sonst was passieren können! Wissen die beiden etwa etwas?? Und was ist mit Ron?_

_Was meint ihr? Kommen Mione und Dray zusammen??_

_Reviews büdde_

_Eure SnapeEvans_


	10. Chapter 10

_Danke für die Reviews._

_Hier ist nun Chap 10. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst die Kommis am Ende nicht._

_

* * *

_

Chapter10

Hand in Hand gingen Dray und Mione nun zurück zum Fuchsbau.

„Wo wart ihr denn? Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht!", wurden sie direkt von Mrs. Weasley begrüßt.

Das Turteltäubchen schaute sich fragend an, waren sie etwa so lange weg?

„Wir waren nur spazieren, Mrs. Weasley und haben die Zeit vergessen. Es tut uns Leid, dass Sie sich sorgen gemacht haben", das kam nicht von Mione, sondern von Dray.

„Nun, da ihr wieder da seid, können wir beruhigt zu Mittagessen", meinte Sirius und schaute in die Runde.

Da niemand etwas einzuwenden hatte ging er voraus in die Küche.

Mione schaute aus nach Harry und fragte ihn: „Wie lange waren wir weg?"

„Drei Stunden. Mrs. Weasley wollte schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken. Ginny und ich konnten sie aber beruhigen", antwortet er und grinste dabei.

Nach dem Mittagessen verzogen sich Ginny und Mione in deren Zimmer, während die Jungs raus gingen und Quidditch spielten.

„Und? Erzähl!"

„Was soll ich denn erzählen?"

„Was zwischen Draco und dir am Laufen ist! Und Mione verkauf mich nicht für blöd! Ich seh doch, wie er dich anschaut!"

„Ach ja? Und wie?"

„So _verliebt_!"

Mione wurde rot und drehte sich weg.

„Genauso siehst du ihn auch an! Ich hatte also Recht! Er hat sich in dich verliebt und umgekehrt!"

„Ja, schon gut! Du hast ja Recht! Was ihn betrifft. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."

„Also, du weißt nicht, wie du zu ihm stehst? Aber ihr seit zusammen?"

„Ja."

„Mione, ich freu mich so für dich!"

Während dessen im Garten:

„Ron, könntest du schon mal die Besen holen?"

„Jo."

Sobald Ron außer Sichtweite war fragte Harry Dray: „Und? Was läuft da zwischen dir und Mione?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich werde doch wohl wissen, wie sich ein verliebtes Pärchen benimmt!"

„Woher?"

„Ich bin seit einem Monat mit Ginny zusammen."

„Glückwunsch…"

„Hör mal, Mione ist meine beste Freundin und wenn du sie nur einmal in irgendeiner Weise verletzt, dann wirst du das dein Leben lang bereuen!"

„Willst du mir drohen?"

„Genau das will ich!"

„Mach dir mal darüber keine Gedanken! Ich würde es nie wagen, sie zu verletzten!"

„Worüber redet ihr?", Ron kam mit Besen und Bällen wieder.

„Quidditch!", meinten Harry und Dray schnell.

Ron schaute sie nur etwas endgeistert an und die Jungs fingen an zu spielen.

Oben in Mione's und Ginny's Zimmer:

„Wie macht ihr das denn in der Schule?"

„Bitte?"

„Wenn wir wieder zurück sind! Wollt ihr euch dann heimlich treffen oder es direkt an die große Glocke hängen?"

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen…"

„Dann wird es aber Zeit!"

Die beiden gingen runter in den Garten und Ginny rief Ron und Harry unter einem Vorwand ins Haus.

„Was gibt's?", Dray wusste, dass es etwas mit ihrer Beziehung zu tun hatte, sonst könnten die Jungs ja mit hören.

„Ähm…wie machen wir das denn überhaupt ihn der Schule?"

„Also ich habe mir gedacht, es so schnell wie möglich bekannt zu geben!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!"

„Doch."

„Dray, du hattest doch selbst gesagt, dass wenn dein Vater oder deine Tante etwas mitkriegen, dass wir dann kein ruhiges Leben haben werden! Nicht zu vergessen unsere Häuser!"

„Ich würde es in kauf nehmen. Du auch?"

* * *

_Hmmm, obwohl Dray es zu Anfang selbst noch geheim halten wollte, will er es jetzt an die große Glocke hängen…_

_Ob das so eine gute Idee ist…?_

_TBC_

_VLG SnapeEvans_


	11. Chapter 11

_Danke an die Reviewer._

_PS:__ Ich war, glaub ich nicht ganz Herr meiner Sinne, als ich meinte, ich müsse __**diese**__ Story überarbeiten. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

„Ihr wollt nicht allen ernstes alleine gegen ihn vorgehen?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Schatz, der Typ ist gemeingefährlich! Wer weiß, was er sonst noch treibt?"

„Schatz, du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen!"

Die Osterferien waren vorbei und Ginny, Mione und Dray saßen in der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich über den Fall Corner.

„Weiß eigentlich Harry von der Sache?"

„Nein."

„Und warum sagst du es ihm nicht?"

„Weil er Corner ansonsten grün und blau prügeln würde und ärger ist das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen kann."

„Ginny hat Recht, Dray. Harry muss sich auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren, die Dumbledore ihm gegeben hat."

„Aber trotzdem. Ihr…"

Die drei hörten, wie ein paar Slytherins lautstark die Bibliothek betraten. Dray sprang auf und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Regal. Er hat sich von Mione breitschlagen lassen und lassen ihre Beziehung noch geheim. Außer seiner Mutter, Harry und Ginny weiß keiner davon und es soll fürs Erste auch so bleiben.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Das Schlammblut und die Blutsverräterin sind ja gaanz alleine. Wo sind denn eure beiden Freunde?"

Dray würde Parkson jetzt am Liebsten ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen, aber, naja…

„Wir brauchen keine hundert Hündchen, die uns alle zwei Sekunden sagen, ich würde dich am Liebsten hier und jetzt flachlegen!", konterte Mione.

„Pass auf, was du sagst…"

„Sonst was?"

„Sonst…"

„Kann man hier nicht ihn ruhe lernen? Herrgott, Pansy, was machst du für'n Krach?!"

„Das Schlammblut hat angefangen!"

Dray sah Mione an und ohne, das es die Slytherins merkten, grinste er sie an und führte seine vermeintlichen Freunde raus.

„Dray sah ziemlich stolz aus", meinte Ginny.

„Hmmm?!", Mione war mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders.

„Du hörst mir wieder mal nicht zu!"

„Sorry Ginny. Ich…"

„Komm, spar mir dein ‚es kommt nie wieder vor'. Kaum das er mal fünf Minuten da war, schweifen deine Gedanken ab und du hörst niemandem mehr zu!"

„Schon gut Ginny. Kannst dir deine Ansprache sparen!"

„Was meinst du. Wie lange hält Dray es wohl aus, dicht zu halten?"

„Nicht mehr lange!"

„Wieso?"

„Nun ja, als er sich letztens mit Zabini unterhalten hatte, ist ihm einkleines Malör passiert."

„Was?"

„Er meinte zu Bl…Zabini, dass er im Leben noch nie so glücklich war, wie mit seiner jetzigen Freundin."

„Und was hat Zabini gesagt?"

„Er hat ihn schief angeguckt und gefragt, wer denn die Glückliche ist und…"

„Nein, er hat es ihm doch nicht etwa gesagt?"

„Nein, er meinte nur, Zabini würde es nicht verstehen und er könne es ihm nicht sagen, weil es gegen die Regeln ist."

„Und weiter. Mensch Mione, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Zabini hat ihn nur wissend angeschaut und gesagt, er würde es nicht weiter sagen."

„Also weiß er, dass Dray von dir geredet hat?"

„Ich nehme es zumindest an. Denn seid diesem Gespräch mit Dray grinst mich Zabini jedes Mal in Arithmantik an."

„Das könnte aber einiges bedeuten!"

„Ginny, lass uns lieber darüber reden, wie wir es Corner heimzahlen!"

„Du willst nur nicht darüber reden!"

„Bingo!"

„Und, wie weit seid ihr?", Dray kam auf sie zu, gab Mione eine flüchtigen Kuss und setzte sich wieder zu ihnen.

„Wir…", Mione wollte gerade ansetzten, doch Ginny unterbrach sie, weil sie wusste, dass Mione eine ziemlich miese Lügnerin war.

„Wir haben noch keine Ahnung! Vielleicht kannst du uns ja weiter helfen. Slytherins sind doch für ihre Heimtücke bekannt."

„Pass auf, Gin. Sonst nehm' ich das persönlich!", grinste Dray und sie fingen endlich an, einen perfiden Plan auszuhecken.

_

* * *

_

_Hmmm, weiß Blaise wirklich was oder will was von Mione?? Oder warum grinst er sie durchgehend an??_

_TBC_

_Reviews nicht vergessen…_

_SnapeEvans_


	12. Chapter 12

_Und nun kommt Chap 12. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

„Ginny, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte Harry besorgt, als Ginny ihn wieder mal ignorierte.

„Nichts. Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Du benimmst dich seid Tagen ziemlich eigenartig…"

„Und? Ist das so schlimm?"

„Du bist öfter mit Mione und Mal…Draco zusammen, als mit mir! Hab ich etwa etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, Harry. Es ist nur so, du hast jetzt so viel um die Ohren, wegen Dumbledores Privatstunden, da will ich dir nicht noch mehr aufhalsen!"

„Wie aufhalsen? Gin, was ist los?"

„Harry, es tut mir leid, was ich dir jetzt sagen muss. Aber es gibt einen bestimmten Grund, warum ich momentan auf Abstand gehe und deshalb…", Ginny atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, „…deshalb mach ich Schluss, Harry."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Harry, bitte versteh doch. Ich…ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit für mich."

„Die du mit Mione und Draco verbringst, schon klar!"

„Harry!"

„Ne komm, lass Ginny."

Harry ist wütend davon gerauscht, während Ginny sich weinend vor den Kamin setzte.

- Warum kann ich es ihm nicht sagen?

„Ginny, was ist los?", Mione kam gerade durchs Portraitloch rein und sah Ginny vor dem Kamin weinen.

„Harry, er…"

„Er hat doch nicht etwa deswegen Schluss gemacht?"  
„Nein, ich hab es ihm nicht sagen können und habe selber Schluss gemacht."

„Ja, aber…Du hättest es ihm sagen sollen!"

„Ich konnte und ich kann nicht! Was wird das wohl für einen Eindruck auf ihn machen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin?"

„Es war nicht deine Schuld!"

„Ich hätte es verhindern sollen!"

„Gin, sei nicht albern! Wie hättest du das verhindern sollen? Er hatte dich mit der Ganzkörperklammer und dem Stillezauber belegt!"

„Ja, aber danach hat er sie wieder aufgehoben!"

„Und wie hattest du dir das vorgestellt? Ich hab am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie schwer Dray sein kann, wenn er will. Du hättest nicht dagegen ankommen können!"

Ginny schwieg.

-Mione hat schon Recht damit. Aber ich kann es Harry trotzdem nicht sagen!

Was die beiden jedoch nicht wussten, war die Tatsache, dass Harry all ihre Worte mit angehört hatte und zu dem falschen Schluss kam, dass Draco Ginny vergewaltigt hat, was wie wir ja wissen, nicht stimmt. Aber Harry weiß es nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen ‚nahm' er Draco beiseite und sprach ihn auf seine Vermutung hin an.

„Das. Ist. Nicht. Dein. Ernst!?"

„Was soll ich sonst davon halten?"

Dray sah ihn wütend an: „Nur weil _deine_ Freundin nicht den Mumm hat, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, musst du nicht auf mich losgehen, oder glaubst du Mione wäre mit mir zusammen, wenn sie denken würde, dass ich ihre beste Freundin vergewaltigt habe?"

„Du bist nicht ernsthaft mit diesem Schlammblut zusammen?"

Harry und Dray drehten sich um und erblickten eine kleine Horde Slytherins.

„Was wollt ihr den hier?", blaffte Dray sein Haus direkt an.

„Wir dachten nur, wir stehen dir bei."  
„Ich hab euch aber klipp und klar gesagt, ihr sollt in der Großen Halle auf mich warten!"

„Nun, gut das wir es nicht getan haben", kam es von Parkson, „sonst hätten wir ja nie erfahren, dass du uns hintergehst!"

„Von hintergehen war nie die Rede!", verteidigte ihn Blaise.

„Was mischt du dich da ein, Zabini?", maulte Parkson zurück.

„Dann ist er halt mit ner Gryffindor zusammen, wen juckst?"

„Ich glaube, deinen Vater würde es doch wohl sehr interessieren, oder Dray?"

„Das würdest du nicht wagen, Pansy!"

„Sicher? Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!", damit rauschte sie davon, gefolgt von den restlichen Slytherins, mit Ausnahme von Blaise und Dray.

„Das wird sie doch nicht wirklich tun?", fragten Harry und Blaise auf einmal.

„Hoffen wir das Beste und warnen Mione zur Sicherheit", meinte Dray nur und sie gingen zu dritt in die Große Halle, wobei sie natürlich Aufsehen erregten, da da gerade zwei Slytherins zusammen mit einem Gryffindor reinkamen und sich nicht gegenseitig verfluchten.

_

* * *

_

_Und? Wird Parkson ihre Drohung war machen und es Lucius erzählen oder hat sie nur geblufft?_

_TBC_

_SnapeEvans_


	13. Chapter 13

„Parkson wird nicht ernsthaft zu deinem Vater gehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Es ist Abend. Mione und Dray haben sich im Raum der Wünsche getroffen und Dray musste Mione beichten, dass die Slytherins ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Harry mitgekriegt haben, wo er, Dray, gesagt hat, natürlich Harry gegenüber, dass er und Mione ein Paar wären.

„Ist das sehr schlimm?", fragte Dray zögerlich und schaute seine Freundin mit großen Hundeaugen und Schmollmund an.

„Wie man es nimmt."

„Also ich würde dich sofort nehmen"

Kurz, nachdem Dray den Satz zu ende gesprochen hatte, erschien ein großes Himmelbett im Raum.

„Nicht heute", das Bett verschwandt wieder.

„Wann dann?"

„Bist du immer so ungeduldig?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Und warum kannst du auf_ das_ nicht warten?"

Dray schwieg. Er hatte eigentlich keinen Grund nicht mehr zu warten oder etwa doch?

Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte: Er hatte eine Auftrag zu erledigen!

-Soll ich ihn trotzdem machen, obwohl Mum und Emily in Sicherheit sind?

„Woran denkst du gerade?", riss ihn Mione aus seinen Gedanken.

„Daran, dich endlich _ganz_ besitzen zu können!"

„Was? Habe ich gerade richtig gehört?"

„Schatz, du weißt, wie ich das meine."

„Ach ja? Und wie?"

„Ich will endlich mit dir schlafen!"

„Herrgott! Und ich hab Ginny noch gesagt, dass nicht alle Männer gleich sind. Was ein großer Fehler war!"

Damit stand sie auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, als sie Dray noch sagen hörte: „Ginny hat anscheinend immer Recht!"

Mione verlies den Rum und ging runter zum See, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen.

Dray wusste, dass er sie gerade verletzt hatte, aber er musste sich jetzt erstmal Gedanken um den Auftrag machen.

-Nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord noch auf die Idee kommt, Mione als Druckmittel zu benutzen, ich hoffe sehr, dass Pansy die Klappe hält.

Während dessen saß eine weinende Hermione am See und dachte darüber nach, ob die Beziehung vielleicht ein Fehler war. Sie vernahm Schritte und befürchtete schon, Lucius ins Gesicht zu blicken, aber es war nur Parkson.

„Mach ne Fliege, Parkson."

„Wir leben in einem freien Land. Ich kann hingehen, wohin immer ich will."

„Der Spruch zieht nur in den Staaten. Also was willst du?"

„Mich entschuldigen."  
„Was? Hast du einen Schlag auf den Kopf gekriegt?"  
„So in etwa", sie grinste leicht, „es ist nicht leicht für mich, Draco mit einer anderen zu sehen, aber Blaise hat mir den Kopf gewaschen und im Endeffekt will ich nur, dass er glücklich ist und das ist er leider nicht mit mir, sondern mit dir."  
„Spar dir den Rest. Ich glaub kaum, dass wir noch zusammen sind."  
„Was? Sag bloß er war so dumm?"

-Was zum Teufel ist in Parkson gefahren, das sie gerade versucht, sich mit mir anzufreunden? , fragte sich Mione und schaute die Slytherin an.

„Oder hast du…?"  
„Nein, aber ich werde. Morgen."  
„Warum?"

„Wir hatten vorhin gewaltigen Krach und ich fang langsam an, an mir zu zweifeln."

Parkson schaute sie an und schien zu überlegen!

„Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Unwichtig", Mione wollte gerade gehen, als Parkson sie aufhielt.

„Jede Beziehung hat seine Höhen und Tiefen, da kann es schon zum Streit kommen."  
„Da könnte ich ja locker eine Beziehung mit Ron eingehen, da er genauso taktlos ist, wie Malfoy!", damit verschwand sie wieder im Schloss.

Parkson lief kurz darauf runter in die Kerker, in der Hoffnung dort auf Draco zu stoßen.

Und tatsächlich. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, saß Draco über einem Stück Papier gebückt, im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin.

„Sag mal bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden, Draco Malfoy?", kam Parkson direkt auf ihn zu.

„Lass mich ihn ruhe, Pansy."  
„Wie kann man nur…ich dachte immer, du würdest deine Freundin taktvoller behandeln!"  
„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?"  
„Ich hatte gerade ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit deiner Freundin!"  
„Du hast ihr doch hoffentlich nichts getan?"  
„Nein, aber wie es aussieht du! Denn sie hat mir vorhin erzählt, dass sie inzwischen an sich selbst zweifelt und die Beziehung vielleicht sogar beenden wird!"  
„Hör auf mich zu verarschen! Das hast du dir doch bloß ausgedacht!"  
„Wirklich? Warum gehst du nicht und fragst sie selbst?"

Dray rauschte davon und hoffte, Mione in der Bibliothek zu finden. Als sie dort aber nicht war, ging er in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?"

Angesprochener drehte sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht seiner bezaubernden Freundin.

„Ich…seid wann nennst du mich wieder Malfoy?"  
„Oh, brauch ich einen Grund dafür? Draco klingt so _persönlich_."  
„Also hatte Pansy recht? Du willst Schluss machen?"

_

* * *

_

_Was wird Mione wohl darauf antworten?_

_TBC_

_SnapeEvans_


	14. Chapter 14

Dray saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und war den Tränen nahe.

Erst erfährt er, dass der Dunkle Lord es doch geschafft hatte, seine Mutter ausfindig zu machen und wieder nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Und dann zweifelt seine große Liebe auch noch an ihm.

-Wenigstens ist Emily in Sicherheit, dachte Dray noch betrübt und schrak auf, als ihm sich jemand näherte. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, wer läuft denn so spät noch rum?

Dray drehte sich ruckartig um und sah seinen besten Freund auf sich zukommen.

„Willst du reden?"

Dray schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute wieder ins Feuer.

„Was hat sie denn überhaupt gesagt?"  
„Ich wäre arrogant, gefühllos und total von mir selbst überzeugt."  
„Das kennen wir doch schon. Das ist nichts Neues. Hat sie sonst noch was gesagt?"  
„Sie zweifelt allen Ernstes daran, dass ich sie wirklich liebe."  
„Tust du das denn?"  
„Was für eine Frage! Warum sollte ich sie belügen? Was hätte ich davon? Nur einen verlorenen Stolz."  
„Und du wärst um eine Erfahrung reicher."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Du kennst doch die Ansicht meiner Eltern. Die finden die Rassentrennung total bescheuert und wünschen sich, dass ich eines Tages mit ner Muggelgeborenen antanze."

„Du hättest meine Mutter sehen sollen, als ich ihr letzten Sommer verkündigt hatte, ich hätte mich verliebt und dass auch noch in das Vorzeigeschlammblut schlecht hin."  
„Das hast du nicht wirklich so gesagt?"  
„Ich dachte meine Mutter würde mir den Kopf abreißen, aber nichts da! Sie gab mir sogar _Tipps _wie ich Mione für mich gewinnen konnte!"

„Das hätte ich deiner Mutter jetzt nicht zugetraut! Was sagt sie denn zu der jetzigen Situation?"  
„Dazu kann sie nichts sagen…"  
„Warum?"  
„Der Dunkle Lord benutzt sie als Druckmittel, damit ich den Auftrag auch schön erfülle."  
„Und nun?"  
„Der ganze Orden ist auf der Suche nach ihr, _obwohl_ ich ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie Hundertpro auf Malfoy Manor ist."

„Erwachsene wollen eben nicht hören! Komm lass uns zu Bett gehen. Ich könnte hier locker einschlafen."  
„Ich zwinge dich nicht, hier zu bleiben."  
„Komm, Dray. Du brauchst auch deinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Dray lies sich also überreden, doch zu Bett zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum war.

Doch er irrte sich.

Als er am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle kam, wurde er nicht, wie sonst, mit einem Lächeln von Hermione begrüßt. Sie sah ihn noch nicht mal an.

„Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Draco vorgefallen?", fragte Harry besorgt. Wie gut, dass Samstag war und Ron entschlossen hatte, heute mal auszuschlafen.

„Wir haben uns gestritten und ich überlege, ob es überhaupt eine gute Idee war, eine Beziehung mit dem Slytherinprinzen einzugehen."  
„Mione, dass meinst du nicht ernst?", kam es geschockt von Ginny.

„Wenn man mir vor drei Monaten gesagt hätte, Draco Malfoy hätte eine Schwäche für mich, dann hätte ich diese Person ausgelacht und ehrlich gesagt, glaub ich kaum, dass seine Gefühle echt sind!"  
„Also wirklich, Mione!", Harry sah sie enttäuscht an, sonst war sie doch immer gut darin, wenn sie Menschen einschätzte. Denn Draco hatte sie im ersten Schuljahr keineswegs als arrogant und selbstverliebt bezeichnet, dass hatte erst im zweiten Schuljahr angefangen, als er sie Schlammblut nannte.

Man hörte Flügelschläge und die Post kam wie immer pünktlich auf die Minute.

Mione nahm einer Eule den _Tagespropheten _entgegen und wie immer kam die Fragen: „Jemand den wir kennen?"

„Nein", war wie jeden Morgen Mione's schlichte Antwort und sie vergrub sich hinter der Zeitung.

„Sirius schreibt mir"

Sofort faltete Mione die Zeitung zusammen und sie verließen zu dritt die Große Halle, ohne zu wissen, dass ihnen ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin folgt.

„_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich schreibe dir, weil gestern Abend etwas Schreckliches passiert ist._

_Cizzy und ich hatten uns in den Garten von den Weasleys gesetzt und unterhielten uns munter, ohne zu ahnen, dass wir uns in Teufelsküche begeben haben. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich meine liebe Cousine Bellatrix auf, gefolgt von ihrem werten Mann und während ich mir Rudolphus kämpfte, schnappte sich Bella Cizzy und verschwand._

_Der ganze Orden sucht nach ihr und richtet es auch bitte Ron aus, egal wie Malfoy euch behandelt, habt etwas Mitleid mit ihm._

_Sirius"_

„Draco muss es jetzt ziemlich dreckig gehen", meinte Mione und hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hast du etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?"

Die drei drehten sich um und erblickten sofort Dray.

* * *

_TBC_

_SnapeEvans_


	15. Chapter 15

Mione wollte auf Dray zu gehen, doch dieser hielt sie zurück.

„Lass es, _Schatz_. Ich brauche dein Mitgefühl nicht!"

„Draco ich…"

„Wusste nicht, wie dir zu Mute ist? Nein, das konntest du ja auch nicht wissen."

Er wollte gehen, doch Mione schaffte es noch, seinen Ärmel zu ergreifen und hielt ihn auf.

„Können wir bitte reden?"

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Reden?"

Mione nickte nur.

„In einer Stunde, Raum der Wünsche."

Mione nickte wieder und ging zusammen mit Harry und Ginny wieder in die Große Halle. Als sie reingingen, kam Blaise raus.

„Und?"  
„Sie will reden."  
„Dann vermassel es mal nicht."

Eine Stunde darauf tigerte Dray vor dem Raum der Wünsche umher und wartete auf Mione.

Diese kam, mit knapp fünfzehn Minuten Verspätung.

„Was", blaffte Dray sie direkt an, „hast du dir noch überlegt, ob du überhaupt kommst?"

„Nein, ich wollte doch reden. Ich…ich war nur in ein Gespräch vertieft. Tut mir leid."  
„Schon klar, lass uns reingehen."

Dray hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie gingen rein.

„Ich…", fing Mione an, „…woran hast du gestern wirklich gedacht?"  
„Warum willst du das jetzt wissen?"

„Ich glaub, du wolltest mich absichtlich verletzten."

„Warum sollte ich?"  
„Das würde ich gerne von dir wissen."

„Ok, ich wollte dich absichtlich verletzten. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich damit unsere Beziehung gefährde, hätte ich es nicht getan."

„Warum? Was soll ich nicht wissen?"  
„Das tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache…Ich habe mir nur sorgen um Mutter und Emily gemacht, das ist alles."

„Und das kannst du mir nicht sagen?"

„Ich wollte dich einfach nicht auch noch mit meinen Problemen belasten."

„Dafür bin ich doch da! Ich _will_, dass du mir von deinen Problemen erzählst, Dray. Lass mich doch bitte etwas an deinem Leben teilhaben!" (A/N: Und das schon nach zwei Monaten. Respekt!)

„Ich weiß. Aber es gibt eben manche Dinge, die du nicht wissen solltest. Zu deinem eigenen Wohl."

„Dray, du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst."

„Schatz, bitte. Wichtig ist mir momentan nur, dass du mir verzeihst und…", Dray schwieg und schaute zu Boden.

„Und dass deine Mutter wieder frei kommt?"

Dray schaute wieder auf und küsste sie flüchtig.  
„Was will Voldemort eigentlich von deiner Mutter?"

„Nicht heute Schatz."

Mione schaute ihn fragend an.

„Hast du überhaupt vor, mir es mal zu sagen?"

Dray sah sie an und meinte lächelnd: „Aber sicher doch."

Doch er würde es ihr nicht sagen, sie würde es nicht verstehen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die den Raum und stellten erstaunt fest, dass es schon Zeit für's Mittagessen war.

„Ich glaub, ich träume noch!"

Ron kam die Treppe runter und starrte Mione und Dray an, die gerade, Hand in Hand, die Große Halle betreten wollten.

„Ronald!", kam es geschockt von Mione. Ron war der einzige, der noch nicht wusste, dass sie und Dray zusammen waren.

„Mione, sag mir, dass es nicht war ist! Du und Malfoy…"  
„Reg dich ab, Weasley."

„Halt du dich da raus, Malfoy!", giftete Ron.

„Als uns Dumbledore sagte, die Malfoys brauchen Hilfe und wir sollten unsere Differenzen vergessen, hatte er nicht gesagt, verbündet euch mit dem Feind!"

„Feind? Du reagierst gerade genauso, wie auf dem Yule Ball!

Verdammt noch mal, Ronald! Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen!"

„Mione, checkst du es nicht? Er ist ein Slytherin! Reinblüter und dazu bestimmt, ein Todesser zu werden!", Malfoy schaute wieder betreten zu Boden.

„Ich glaub kaum, dass da Gefühle im Spiel sind!"

„Dann erzähl mir mal, was ich davon hätte mich mit Mione einzulassen, wenn _keine_ Gefühle im Spiel wären?"

Ron funkelte Malfoy wütend an und meinte an Mione gewannt: „Weiß Harry davon?"

„Ja."  
„Seid wann?"

„Seid zwei Monaten."  
„Und seid wann seid ihr zusammen?"  
„Seid zwei Monaten."

„Harry wusste also von Anfang an von euch?"  
„Ja."

„Dieser elende…"

„Ronald Weasley! Wir haben es dir nicht gesagt, weil wir wussten, wie du reagieren würdest!"

„Hättet ihr es mir denn _jemals_ gesagt?"

„Irgendwann schon."  
„Ne schöne Freundin bist du!"

Damit verschwand Ron wieder in die andere Richtung.

Mione wollte ihm hinterher, doch Dray hielt sie auf.

„Lass ihn, Schatz. Er muss selbst damit zu Recht kommen."

Mione lies seine Hand los und ging vor ihm in die Große Halle.

* * *

_TBC_

_SnapeEvans_


	16. Chapter 16

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich eben gesehen habe!"

Dray drehte sich ruckartig um und erblickte seinen Vater und seine Tante.

„Was tut ihr beide denn hier? Solltest du nicht in Azkaban sein, Vater?"  
„Schon, aber der Minister konnte mich nicht länger festhalten, als nötig, da ich _nur_ ein paar Kinder bedroht habe.

Und jetzt sag mir Draco. Du hast gerade eben nicht wirklich die Hand von diesem Schlammblut gehalten und sie auch noch _Schatz_ genannt?"

„Doch, Vater. Das habe ich!"

„Dann muss ich dich wohl oder übel von der Schule nehmen."

Keiner der drei hatte gemerkt, dass Mione die Tür zur Großen Halle nicht geschlossen hatte.

Dumbledore kam mit drei schnellen Schritten zur Tür, gefolgt von Snape und McGonagall.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Lucius?"

„Und ob es eins gibt! Ich wusste schon immer, dass es schlecht ist, Schlammblüter an diese Schule zu lassen!"

„Und gibt es einen aktuellen Grund dafür, dass Sie Ihren Sohn von der Schule nehmen wollen?"

„Ja, gibt es!"  
„Und das wäre?"

„Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit!"  
„Aber es geht hier um einen meiner Schüler und wenn Sie ihn von der Schule nehmen wollen, müssen Sie es schon hinreichend begründen", Dumbledore versuchte, möglichst ruhig mit dem alten Malfoy zu reden.

„Gut, wie Sie wollen, Professor. Ich toleriere Draco's Beziehung zu dem Schlammblut nicht!"

„Niemand erwartet, dass Sie sie tolerieren, aber ich fürchte, dass ist kein Grund, Mr Malfoy von der Schule zu nehmen."

Der alte Malfoy sah Dumbledore wütend an.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Draco. Und wenn dir etwas an deiner Mutter liegt, dann beende es!"

Und damit rauschten die beiden wieder davon.

„Du bist mit Granger zusammen, Draco?", kam es von Snape.

Draco schaute ihn nur hochnäsig an. „Wundert's dich etwa?"

Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, dass Draco seinen Professor so respektlos ansprach.

„Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?"  
„Warum solltest du was davon wissen? Damit du sofort zu meinem Vater rennst?"  
„Das meinte ich nicht, Draco."

Dray drehte sich um und suchte Mione's Blick. Diese sah ihn etwas traurig an und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppen.

Sofort verstand er den Wink und verschwand in die siebte Etage. Fünf Minuten später folgte ihm Mione.

Im Raum der Wünsche angekommen, fing Mione direkt an zu sprechen, bevor Draco die Gelegenheit hatte, seinen Mund überhaupt zu öffnen.

„Wir sollten es beenden."  
„Was?"  
„Dray, du hast gehört, was dein Vater gesagt hat. Ich bezweifle, dass das eine leere Drohung war."  
„Mione nein. Auch wenn mir was an meiner Mutter liegt, du bist mir wichtiger!"  
„Draco bitte versteh' doch. Ich möchte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn deiner Mutter etwas passiert!"  
„Ihr wird nichts passieren, solange ich tue, was der Dunkle Lord von mir verlangt!"

Mione horchte auf, wollte er ihr jetzt wirklich sagen, was ihn wirklich bedrückt?

„Schau mich bitte nicht so an, ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Es läuft so gut zwischen uns und…"  
„Du befürchtest, ich hätte ein Problem damit?"  
„Auch."

„Draco was ist los?"

Dray schaute gedankenverloren auf die Wand hinter Mione.

Diese merkte, dass er doch noch nicht so weit war und wünschte sich erstmal eine Couch her, damit sich die beiden setzte konnten.

Ehe sich die beiden versahen, waren sie schon mitten in einem Kuss und vergaßen die Zeit und das vorhin geschehene vollkommen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es den beiden jedenfalls vor, lösten sie sich voneinander und schauten sich an, bis Mione wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Dray, ich meinte es ernst!"  
„Ich auch. Meiner Mutter wird schon nichts passieren, das schwöre ich dir. Der Dunkle Lord wird sein einziges Druckmittel gegen mich nicht schädigen!"

-Zumindest solange nicht, bis er von dir erfährt, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Und nun?"

„Lass uns einfach abwarten."

„Ich will nicht warten, Dray!"

„Ich will auf etwas ganz bestimmtes auch nicht mehr warten, doch trotzdem tue ich es!"

Mione wusste, was er damit gemeint hatte und verschwand sofort aus dem Raum.

„Scheiße!" -Warum kann ich meine Klappe nicht _einmal _halten?

* * *

_TBC_

_SnapeEvans_


	17. Chapter 17

„Mione warte!", Dray sprang von der Couch auf und stürzte Mione hinterher.

„Es tut mir leid!"

Mione blieb stehen und starrte ihren Freund an.

„Ich bin es einfach nur leid zu warten, du weißt, wie sehr ich dich will."  
Mione sprach immer noch nicht.

„Schatz bitte. Können wir wieder in den Raum der Wünsche gehen. Ich brauche dich jetzt."

Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Mione bitte", er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück in den Raum, wo sie sich wieder auf die Couch setzten, Mione sprach aber immer noch nicht.

„Ich versteh ja, dass du dir damit noch Zeit lassen willst und es ist egoistisch von mir, dass ich dich so dränge. Aber Schatz, Zeit ist etwas, was wir nicht haben."

Jetzt sah sie ihn neugierig an.

Dray atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus und sprach weiter.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord und ich befürchte, dass du jetzt ebenfalls in Gefahr bist, da mein Vater weiß, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich will mich aber nicht von dir trennen, das Risiko gehe ich ebenfalls ein und denke dabei natürlich nicht daran, dass der Dunkle Lord dich gefangen nehmen könnte. Aber um diese Gefahr zu umgehen, werde ich meinen Auftrag erfüllen."  
„Was musst du denn für Voldemort machen?"

Dray sah sie nicht an, als er weiter sprach, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich jetzt alles verderben kann.

„Ich habe dich angelogen."  
„In wie fern?"  
„Damals am See…"

Mione sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich ruiniere jetzt diese wundervolle Beziehung, da bin ich mir sicher…", er zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch und Mione entwich ein erstickter Schrei.

„Du…du bist ein…ein Tod…Todesser?", Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Doch sie wich nicht von seiner Seite.

„Wie…wie ist…es passiert?"  
„Ich soll das Ansehen meiner Familie bei dem Dunklen Lord wieder herstellen."

„Was musst du tun?"

Dray schwieg wieder.

„Dray?", doch sie wusste, er wollte es ihr nicht sagen. Und anstatt eine Antwort zu erwarten, küsste sie ihren Freund, froh darüber, dass er sich ihr, wenn auch nicht ganz, geöffnet hat.

„Du trennst dich nicht?""  
„Soll ich?"  
„Nein!"

„Dann tu ich es auch nicht."

Dray strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und küsste seine Freundin stürmisch.

„Dray hör auf", sie klang nicht wütend, sondern eher amüsiert.

„Mutter hatte befürchtet, dass du dich nicht auf mich einlässt, wenn ich dir von Anfang an gesagt hätte, dass ich, nun du weißt schon."  
„Was hat deine Mutter damit zu tun?"  
„Naja, als ich mir letztes Jahr endlich eingestanden habe, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, war ich froh, dass mein Vater in Azkaban saß. Ich kam nach Hause und verkündete meiner Mutter, ich hätte mich verliebt. Merlin wie sie gestrahlt hatte. Ich habe ihr aber sofort gesagt, dass das Mädchen keine Reinblüterin ist. Wenn es ging, hat sie noch mehr gestrahlt!"

„Ist nicht dein Ernst?"  
„Doch ich meinte dann zu ihr, verzeih, aber so habe ich es ihr gesagt, ich hätte mich in das Vorzeigeschlammblut schlechthin verliebt. Also, danach hätte sie locker der Sonne Konkurrenz machen können.

Die ganzen Sommerferien über haben wir uns überlegt, was wir in dieser Sache machen können…"  
„Warte", unterbrach ihn Mione, „deine Mutter hatte über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt, obwohl du dich in _mich_ verliebt hast?"  
„Ja. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber meine Mutter meinte schließlich, dass sie die Ansichten, die meine Vater hat nicht teile, denn für den Erhalt unsere Gemeinschaft ist es ebenso wichtig, sich mit Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen zu _paaren_, um so zu vermeiden, dass wie aussterben und sich auch keine Squibs bilden."

Mione sah etwas verwirrt aus, was Draco nur belustigt zur Kenntnis nahm und sie wieder küsste.

„Aber dein Vater hat was dagegen."  
„Scheiß auf meinen Vater. Ich hoffe, Dumbledore weiß, wie man den Dunklen Lord bezwingen kann, denn erst wenn der nicht mehr da ist, so meine Mutter, dann würde sie sich von meinem Vater trennen und ich würde ihr folgen.

Denn ich kann mir schon vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen."  
„Dray, wir sind erst sechzehn, wir haben noch…"  
„Nein Mione, wir haben keine Zeit. Der Dunkle Lord wird immer mächtiger."

„Mione, liebst du mich?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, fasste sich aber schnell wieder, küsste ihn und meinte: „Ja, sehr."

„Dann versprich mir, sobald der ganze Mist vorbei ist, werden wir heiraten."

„Dray, das war doch jetzt nicht etwa…?"  
„Doch, zwar indirekt, aber ja, es war ein Antrag."

„Ok, nicht nur, dass wir beide noch ziemlich jung sind, wir sind erst seid zwei Monaten zusammen."  
„Aber ich liebe dich nicht erst seid zwei Monaten.

Versprichst du's mir?"

„Ich versprech's"

Und damit versanken die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors konnte Mione es nicht für sich behalten, sondern erzählte es Ginny und Harry. Ron war immer noch nicht damit einverstanden, dass Mione und Dray zusammen waren.

„Ich glaub's nicht! Er hat dir nach nur zwei Monaten einen Antrag gemacht?", kam es verblüfft von Ginny.  
„Hast du ihn angenommen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Mione schwieg betreten.

„Du hast ihn angenommen?"

Sie nickte nur.

Harry und Ginny strahlten. Doch alle drei verstummten sofort, als Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Kann ich mit dir sprechen, Hermione? Unter vier Augen?"

Mione sah ihn verwundert an, folgte ihm aber auf die Ländereien.

Erst als sie _im_ Verbotenen Wald waren, packte Mione der blanke Horror.

„Warum sind wir im Wald?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben mit ihm verbockst."

Hinter ihm erschienen ein paar dunkle Gestallten.

„Was geht hier vor, Ronald?"

Die Gestallten kamen immer näher, bis sie im Licht des Mondes vor ihnen standen: Todesser und nicht zu wenige.

Einer von ihnen richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie „_Stupor_".

Mione wird schwarz vor Augen…

* * *

_TBC _

_SnapeEvans_


	18. Chapter 18

Als Mione wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, hörte sie zwei Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau, wahrscheinlich die Malfoys, ja die weibliche Stimme hörte sich ganz nach Cizzy an, sich streiteten.

„Lasst sie gehen"

„Wusstest du, was dein Sohn in der Schule treibt? Oder eher, mit _wem_ er es treibt?"

„Ja, ich habe es gewusst"

„Und warum hast du es dann nicht verhindert?"

„Du hast mir doch gesagt, ich solle mich aus seinem Leben raushalten!"

„Habe ich damals gewusst, dass er sich mit einem Schlammblut abgibt?"

„Lucius, lass sie bitte gehen. Ich werde auch keine Anstallten mehr machen.

Und außerdem willst du doch, dass Draco seinen Auftrag erfüllt, oder?"

„Sicher will ich das!"

„Dann lass sie gehen, ansonsten wird er erst weiter machen, wenn er sie gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht hat."

„Was ist hier los?"

Eine zweite, männliche Stimme kam dazu, es hörte sich wie ein Zischen an: Voldemort.

„Und wer bei Salazar ist das denn?"

„Ein Schlammblut", meinte der alte Malfoy eingeschüchtert.

„Und was tut sie hier?"

„Draco will seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen, also dachten wir, wir benutzen seine kleine Freundin also Druckmittel", noch eine weibliche Stimme, aber diese war schrill und klang verrückt: Bella.

„Und ihr glaubt, es klappt? Cizzy, glaubst _du_ denn, dass es klappt?"

„Nein, my Lord. Ich glaube eher, dass sich Draco gegen euch stellt, sollte Her…Granger nicht im Laufe des Tages wieder in Hogwarts sein."

Während dessen stürmte Ron Richtung McGonagall's Büro und meinte dort außer Atem: „Professor schnell, wir müssen zum Schulleiter! Hermione wurde von Todessern entführt!"

„Was? Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Wir waren spazieren, anscheinend zu nah am Wald, als plötzlich dunkle Gestallten aus dem Wald kamen und mich schockten, als ich wieder wach wurde, war Mione nicht mehr da und es lag dieser Brief da. Er ist an Malfoy adressiert."

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass er ihn kriegt, vielleicht steht ja drin, was sie wollen.

Kommen Sie mit."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg erstmal in die Kerker, um Malfoy zu holen. Ron funkelte Malfoy den ganzen Weg zum Schulleiter über an.

„Professor, was ist eigentlich los?", wollte Draco wissen, bevor sie beim Schulleiter ankamen, immerhin war er sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Das klären wir gleich, Mr Malfoy."

Der Wasserspeier fing an, sich um seine eigene Achse zu drehen und die drei betraten die Treppe.

„Minerva, was kann ich in dieser späten Stunde für Sie tun?"

„Albus, wir haben ein gewaltiges Problem. Ms Granger wurde entführt."

„Was?", kam es geschockt von Dray, „wer…wann?"

„Weißt du auch von wem, Minerva?"

„Von Todessern."

Dray sah richtig panisch aus.

-Nein, das kann nicht war sein! Erst Mutter und nun Mione. Verdammt, der Dunkle Lord muss doch wissen, dass ich treu meinen Auftrag erfüllen würde, nachdem er schon meine Mutter hatte. Was will er dann von Mione?

„Mr Malfoy?"

„Tut mir leid. Wie bitte?"

„Dieser Brief lag unten. Er ist an Sie."

McGonagall reichte Draco den Brief, welcher ihn aufriss und schnell las:

_Du wolltest es nicht beenden, Draco. Ich habe dich gewarnt! Solltest du deinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen, werden deine kleine Freundin und deine Mutter sterben. Ich hoffe, das ist dir bewusst._

_L.M._

„Was steht drin?", wollte Dumbledore jetzt wissen.

„Er hat seine Drohung war gemacht."

Es klopfte an die Scheibe und als das Fenster geöffnet wurde, kam eine Eule, Draco's Familieneule reingeflogen und legte einen Brief auf den Schreibtisch. Er war wieder an Draco.

Draco riss ihn auf und er kannte sofort die Schrift: das war zweifellos Mione's Handschrift!

_Draco,_

_der Dunkle Lord __**bat**__ mich, dir das zu schreiben._

_Mir geht es gut und solange du keine Dummheiten machst, wie z.B. mich hier rausholen, werden deiner Mutter und mir nichts passieren._

_Bitte pass auf dich auf, dein Vater war sehr erbost darüber, dass der Lord es für Schwachsinnig hielt, mich auch noch zu entführen. Er weiß und deine Mutter hat es ihm auch bestätigt, dass du keinen Finger rühren wirst, ehe ich und deine Mutter wieder in Sicherheit sind. Und vielleicht sind wir das bald. Der Dunkle Lord will, dass du deinen Auftrag ohne jegliche Druckmittel erledigst, weshalb er deine Mutter und mich freilässt, hat er zumindest gesagt. Oh, und checkt Ronald auf Vielsafttrank oder frag ihn, was er vorhin, bevor ich verschwunden bin, gemacht hat. Ich glaub kaum, dass er es aus freien Stücken getan hat._

_Ich liebe dich._

_H.G._

„Es geht ihr gut", kam es erleichtert von Dray. Doch dann packte ihn Wut und er wandte sich an Ron: „Was bei Merlin hast du gemacht?"

„Wovon redest du?"

„Mione hat gewisse Andeutungen gemacht!"

„Was für Andeutungen, Mr Malfoy?"

„Wir sollen Weasley auf Vielsafttrank checken, vielleicht ist er ja auch dem Imperius-Fluch zum Opfer gefallen, jedenfalls glaubt Mione nicht, dass er es aus freien Stücken getan hat!

Ich schwör dir Weasley, wenn du da mit drin steckst, verfluche ich dich persönlich in die Antarktis!"

„Hey Mann, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst!"

„Mr Weasley", kam es ruhig von Dumbledore, „sind Sie heute Mittag Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange über den Weg gelaufen?"

„Ich habe gesehen, wie sie in Richtung Schlossportal gingen und von dort aus disappariert sind."

„Sie haben nicht mir Ihnen gesprochen?"

„Nein."

„Mr Malfoy, was steht sonst noch in dem Brief?"

„Das der Dunkle Lord es in Erwägung zieht, Mione und meine Mutter frei zu lassen."

„Glauben Sie, dass er das tut?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es."

„Minerva, begleiten Sie bitte die Jungs zurück in ihre Schlafräume. Wir können leider nichts weiter tun, als warten."

Und das taten sie. Keiner machte auch nur ein Auge zu. Der Morgen kam und Draco ging schwermütig in die Große Halle, nach Frühstücken war ihm so gar nicht zu mute.

Als er sein Rücken dem Eichenportal zugewandt war, schlangen sich schlanke Arme um ihn, ehe er die Halle betrat.

Draco, in der Hoffung, dass es Mione ist, drehte sich um und blickte seine Freundin an.

„Du bist doch kein Todesser?", fragte er skeptisch und sah sie an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Küss mich."

Mione küsste ihren Freund grinsend und er wusste jetzt ganz sicher, dass das hier in seinen Armen seine geliebte Freundin war.

„Deiner Mutter geht es im Übrigen gut", meinte Mione zwischen zwei Küssen, als sie kurz Luft holen mussten, „sie ist wieder im Fuchsbau. Der Dunkle Lord wird weder sie noch mich noch mal entführen lassen, solange du tust, was er von dir verlang."

Draco ignorierte den Gedanken, sie zu fragen, warum die ihn plötzlich _Dunkler Lord_ nannte, er freute sich lieber, dass er sie wieder hatte.

_

* * *

__TBC_

_SnapeEvans_


	19. Chapter 19

_Danke an alle Reviewer._

_Und nun folgt Chap 19:_

* * *

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du nicht gut für sie bist, Malfoy!"

Es sind nun schon ein paar Tage nach Hermiones Freilassung vergangen und Dray wollte gerade die Große Halle betreten, als ihn Harry und Ron aufhielten, wobei Ron ihn förmlich anschrie.

„Wovon redest du, Weasley?"

„Davon, dass sie inzwischen deine Züge übernommen hat!"

„Was?"

„Draco", Harry versuchte ruhig zu klingen, da die Sache ja nicht ganz einfach war, „was Ron damit meint, ist die Tatsache, dass Mione Voldemort mit _Dunkler Lord_ betitelt und das tun, wie wir alle wissen, ja nur die Todesser."

„Ich weiß, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich sie frage, warum sie das tut, weicht sie mir aus."

„Und das sollen wir dir glauben?"

„Ron, lass es."

„Nein! Sie will es dir wahrscheinlich recht machen!"

„Ich bin genauso entsetzt darüber, wie ihr beide, aber sie will mir einfach nicht sagen, warum."

Ron wollte etwas erwidern, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück, weil er sich sicher war, dass Draco nicht log.

„Versuch es raus zu finden", meinte er nur und schleppte seinen Freund in die Halle.

Am Abend trafen sich Dray und Mione wieder und wieder hoffte er, etwas aus ihr raus zu kriegen, doch vergebens, er machte sie durch seine ständige Fragerei nur wütend und eine wütende Freundin war das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Versteh doch, Mione", meinte er, versucht dabei, sie zu beruhigen, „ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen."

„Warum? Nur weil ich ihn jetzt anders nenne?"

„Nein, nur weil du ihn so nennst, wie es sonst nur Todesser tun!"

Mione schwieg.

Auch Draco wusste nichts mehr darauf zu sagen.

„Ich will dir nur helfen", kam es schließlich von Mione.

„Helfen? Wobei?"

„Bei deinem Auftrag. Er hat mir davon erzählt."

„Nein."

„Aber Dray. Du kannst Hilfe sehr wohl gebrauchen!"

„Nein und vor allem nicht von dir! Ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen!"

„Das hast du aber schon! Und jetzt ist es zu spät! Der Dunkle Lord hat gesagt, dass er mich und meine Familie verschonen wird!"

„Was musst du dafür tun?"

„Dir helfen und…"

„Und?"

Mione schwieg wieder.

„Und was, Mione?"

Sie schwieg immer noch, nein _das_ konnte sie ihm nicht sagen.

Draco merkte, dass er so nicht weiter kam, küsste sie und verlies den Raum.

Tags darauf trafen sich die beiden am See.

Mione wollte ihn umarmen, doch er wich zurück. Es tat weh, ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

„Was ist los?", wollte sie prompt wissen, da das nicht normal war. Naja, inzwischen nicht normal.

Draco schloss seine Augen und dachte noch mal an das, was er sich gestern eingeredet hat.

„Du bedeutest mir nichts", er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Er hätte ihren verletzten Blick nicht ertragen können.

„Was?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört, Granger. Ich empfinde rein gar nichts für dich. Ich brauchte nur eine Möglichkeit, dich flachlegen zu können, aber es hat mir viel zu lange gedauert. In der Zeit, die ich mit dir vergeudet habe, hätte ich locker so um die zwanzig Mädels vögeln können."

Mione traute ihren Ohren nicht. Nein, dass konnte unmöglich war sein.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Draco versuchte ihrem Blick stand zu halten, doch es half nicht, er hätte sie am Liebsten in den Arm genommen, aber er konnte nicht, er musste das jetzt durchziehen.

„Du, du hast mich nur benutzt?"

„Oh, glaubst du allen ernstes, dass ich so tief sinken würde? Pah, das einzige, was wahr war, war die Tatsache, dass ich dich entjungfern wollte."

Mione wollte etwas erwidern, schaffte es jedoch nicht, sondern sank weinend zu Boden.

Dray streckte schon reflexartig seine Hand nach ihr aus, zog sie aber doch schnell wieder zurück und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Bei Merlin, Granger! Reiß dich zusammen, du bist eine Gryffindor. Und die zeigen keine Schwäche!"

Mione konnte nicht aufhören, er hatte sie zu sehr verletzt.

Da Draco aber immer noch den Drang verspürte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie zu trösten, ihr zu sagen, dass das Besser für sie ist, drehte er sich um und marschierte ins Schloss.

„Wo ist Mione?", wollte Harry prompt wissen, da er wusste, dass die beiden verabredet waren.

„Hast du was aus ihr rausgekriegt?"

„Ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du zum See gehst und deine Freundin tröstest und wehe du erzählst ihr, dass ich das nur getan habe, um sie zu schützen. Es ist besser, wenn sie mich hasst."

Harry sagte nichts mehr, nickte nur und verschwand in Richtung See.

„Du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht?", kam es entsetzt von Pansy und Blaise.

„Was denn? Sie hat mich zu lange warten lassen und ich bin auch nur ein Kerl!"

Die drei saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und Draco kam nicht drum rum, es den beiden zu sagen, natürlich hat er nicht den wahren Grund für die Trennung genannt, dass mussten sie nun wirklich nicht wissen.

Pansy sah Draco wütend an, während Blaise merkte, dass seinen besten Freund etwas bedrückte.

Doch ehe er fragen konnte, stand Dray auf und ging in seinen Schlafsaal.

Vielleicht verriet ihm seine Mutter, was der Dunkle Lord von Mione wollte.

Erst am nächsten Morgen realisierte Mione, das zwischen ihr und Draco Schluss war.

Denn als sie in der Eingangshalle ankam, kam ihr auch Draco entgegen, einen Arm um ein Slytherinmädchen gelegt.

„Mach den Weg frei, Schlammblut", war das einzige, was sie noch vernahm, ehe ihr wieder Tränen hochschossen und sie auf sie Ländereien zueilte.

„Also _das_ wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!", meinten Harry und Ginny vorwurfsvoll, wobei Draco sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah und traurig antwortete: „Ich sagte doch, es ist besser, wenn sie mich hasst."

* * *

_Ich verkneife mir meine üblichen Anmerkungen._

_TBC und LG_

_SnapeEvans_


	20. Chapter 20

_Erst am nächsten Morgen realisierte Mione, das zwischen ihr und Draco Schluss war. _

_Denn als sie in der Eingangshalle ankam, kam ihr auch Draco entgegen, einen Arm um ein Slytherinmädchen gelegt. _

„_Mach den Weg frei, Schlammblut", war das einzige, was sie noch vernahm, ehe ihr wieder Tränen hochschossen und sie auf sie Ländereien zueilte._

„_Also das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!", meinten Harry und Ginny vorwurfsvoll, wobei Draco sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah und traurig antwortete: „Ich sagte doch, es ist besser, wenn sie mich hasst."_

Ginny eilte Mione hinterher während Harry Draco immer noch vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass sie dahinter kommt?"

Draco sah seinen Gegenüber etwas überrascht an.

„Ich glaube nicht, nein."

„Wie weit willst du es eigentlich treiben?"

„So weit, bis du es geschafft hast, eine gewisse Person zu eliminieren."

„Was dann? Willst du dann zu ihr gehen und…"

Draco hob eine Hand und drehte sich zu seiner Begleitung um.

„Nancy, geh doch bitte schon mal rein."

Nancy nickte und Dray und Harry waren nun unter sich.

„Willst du dann zu ihr gehen und sagen, hör mal, war alles nicht so gemeint…", fuhr Harry fort.

„Das habe ich keines Wegs vor."

„Und wie willst du sie dann zurückgewinnen?"

Draco schnaubte, daran hatte er ja gar nicht gedacht! Wie sollte er seine Geliebte zurückgewinnen, wenn er sie so sehr verletzt hatte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung."

Draco drehte sich um und ohne auf Harry's Bemerkung zu antworten, betrat er die Große Halle.

Während dessen versuchte Ginny Mione etwas zu trösten. Auch sie wurde von Draco aufgeklärt und musste sich stark zusammen reißen, um es nicht Mione zu sagen. So tief traurig hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie gesehen.

„Mione komm schon. Er ist es nicht Wert!"

Angesprochene sah ihre Freundin an und schluchzte: „Doch, ist er!"

„Warum vergießt du Tränen für jemanden, dem du nichts bedeutest?"

„Weil ich ihm nicht glaube!"

„Wie, du glaubst ihm nicht?"

Mione wischte sich die Tränen ab, versuchte sich etwas zu fassen und meinte:

„Erst vorgestern haben wir uns gestritten, weil Voldemort der Meinung ist, dass Draco Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Einen Tag darauf erzählt der mir, ich würde ihm nichts bedeuten."

„Vielleicht bildest du dir das nur ein?"

„Ginny, sei nicht albern! Und außerdem wette ich, dass er mit dir und Harry gesprochen hat. Stimmst?"

Ginny schwieg, wenn sie jetzt ihren Mund aufmachen würde, würde sie Mione alles erzählen.

Mione sah ihrer Freundin an, wie diese mit ihrem Gewissen zu kämpfen hatte, schaute dann aber doch auf den See.

Ginny stand auf und lies ihre Freundin zurück.

Einige Tage vergingen und Mione sah man nur noch außerhalb ihres Schlafsaals, wenn sie Unterricht hatte, noch nicht mal zum Essen ging sie runter.

Draco machte sich inzwischen Vorwürfe. Aus seiner Mutter hatte er auch nichts rausbekommen, hatte ihr aber geschrieben, dass er sich von ihr getrennt hatte, zu ihrem eigenen Wohl, woraufhin er dann einen Heuler bekam.

„Draco", kam es von Pansy, „wenn du nicht willst, dass die ganze Schule das mitkriegt, dann würd ich sagen raus und zwar schnell."

Das lies sich Dray nicht zweimal sagen und verlies fluchtartig die Halle.

Am See konnte er es dann riskieren, wobei er nicht merkte, dass er nicht alleine war.

„_Warum bei Merlin's Unterhose musst du sofort Schluss machen? Nur weil du Angst um sie hast?_

_Bei Merlin, Draco! Sie wird doch eh dahinter kommen, dass du sie belogen hast!_

_Rede mit ihr. Erklär es ihr! Sie wird es schon verstehen._

_Und solltest du es nicht tun, dann Gnade dir Slytherin, dass du dein blaues Wunder erlebst, wenn du nach Hause kommst!"_

„Na klasse! Jetzt ist sie auch noch sauer!"

Er steckte die Papierfetzen in seine Hosentasche und ging zurück ins Schloss.

Als er schon fast am Eicheportal ankam, kam ihm Ginny entgegen.

„Draco ich muss dringend mit dir reden!"

Er zog nur verwundert seine Augenbrauen hoch und ging mit Ginny wieder den Weg entlang, den er gekommen war.

„Was gibt es so dringendes?"

„Mione glaubt dir nicht."

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"

„Ich wollte warten, bis ich dich abpasse, aber du warst ständig in Begleitung. Und außerdem habe ich versucht, Mione einzureden, dass sie es sich nur einredet."

„Und es hat nicht geklappt?"

„Nein. Warum redest du nicht einfach mit ihr?"

„Die Zweite."

„Was?"

„Dir ist mit Sicherheit nicht entgangen, dass ich einen Heuler gekriegt habe…"

Ginny nickte und schüttelte zugleich mit dem Kopf, woraufhin Draco eine Augenbraue slytherin-like hochzog und fort fuhr:

„…der war von meiner Mutter und sie meinte, genau wie du gerade, dass ich mit Mione reden sollte."

„Und warum tust du es dann nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht kann!"

„Wie du kannst nicht? Natürlich kannst du!"

„Nein. Ich habe es kaum über mich bringen können, mit ihr Schluss zu machen, du hättest ihren verletzten Blick sehen sollen! Ich hätte sie am Liebsten in den Arm genommen, verstehst du? Wenn ich jetzt zu ihr gehe, um mit ihr zu reden, werde ich mich kaum zurück halten können, ich würde gerne aber…"

„…es ist besser für sie", schloss Ginny den Satz.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Corner? Seid dem einen Gespräch in der Bibliothek haben wir nicht mehr darüber gesprochen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich bring es einfach nicht über mich, Harry und Ron davon zu erzählen."

„Aber du bist wieder mit Harry zusammen?"

„Nein", Ginny schaute traurig auf den Boden.

„Komm schon, Gin. Der Mistkerl hat eine Abreibung verdient!"

„Du, du hast ja recht. Ich werde mit Ron darüber reden, aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"

„Und welcher?"

„Du redest mit Mione!"

„Ginny, bitte. Wir hatten das doch gerade!"

„Oh nein, wenn ich mit Harry und Ron rede, dann redest du mit Mione."

„Einverstanden."

* * *

_Hmmm. Ob Draco sich wirklich überwindet und mit Mione spricht?_

_TBC_

_Der Heuler war, glaub ich, etwas übertrieben._

_LG SnapeEvans_


	21. Chapter 21

„_Komm schon, Gin. Der Mistkerl hat eine Abreibung verdient!"_

„_Du, du hast ja recht. Ich werde mit Ron darüber reden, aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"_

„_Und welcher?"_

„_Du redest mit Mione!"_

„_Ginny, bitte. Wir hatten das doch gerade!"_

„_Oh nein, wenn ich mit Harry und Ron rede, dann redest du mit Mione."_

„_Einverstanden."_

****************

„Wo ist Mione denn jetzt?"

„An eurem lieblings Platz"

Draco's Augen wurden so groß wie Autoscheinwerfer.

„Seid wann?"

„Seid heute Morgen."

„Scheiße!"

„Was ist?"

„Wenn sie schon seid heute Morgen unten am See sitzt, dann hat sie den Heuler gehört"

„Das ist wirklich scheiße."

Draco eilte runter zum See und fand Mione an einem Felsen lehnend.

„Warum hast du mich belogen? Warum hast du mich schon wieder verletzt?"

„Zu deinem eigenen Wohl."

Mione stiegen Tränen auf, sie stand nun Draco direkt gegenüber und schrie ihn an.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, wer du bist, Draco Malfoy? Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen!"

Ihr Freund sah sie schockiert an, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und nahm sie endlich wieder in seine Arme.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", weinte Mione jetzt an seine Schulter.

„Ich habe Angst um dich."

„Die brauchst du doch gar nicht. Solange du bei mir bleibst, kann mir doch nichts passieren."

„Ich würde sterben, wenn du meinetwegen verletzt wirst."

Mione antwortete nicht, sondern weinte sich an ihrem Freund aus.

„Versteh mich doch bitte. Wenn ich nicht wäre, hätte mein Vater dich niemals entführt."

„Das kannst du nicht mit Sicherheit sagen!"

„Doch, kann ich. Vater legt sehr viel Wert auf reines Blut und da passt du ihm überhaupt nicht in den Kragen! Was glaubst du, was passiert wäre, wenn der Dunkle Lord _nicht_ beschlossen hätte, euch frei zu lassen?"

„Dann hättest du mich doch gesucht."

Dray schmunzelte, ja er hätte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, nur um sie zu finden.

Gedankenverloren streichelte Dray über Mione's Rücken und blickte starr auf den See, bis Mione sich endlich ausgeweint hatte.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er sie besorgt, woraufhin Mione nur nickte und sich die beiden auf den Weg zur alten Eiche machten, wo sie sich niederließen, wobei Draco Mione immer noch in seinen Armen hielt.

„Voldemort will einen Nachfolger"

„Was?"

„Du wolltest doch wissen, was er von mir will. Nun er will einen Nachfolger."

„Der wird doch nicht…?"

„Nein, er hat auf deinen Vater eingeredet, dass ihnen was Besseres nicht passieren konnte."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, ich meine damit, dass ausgerechnet du dich in eine Muggelgeborene verliebt hast, die darüber hinaus auch noch verdammt schlau ist, seine Worte, nicht meine."

„Ja und? Was geht ihn das an?"

„Nun ja. Mir gegenüber hatte er kleinlaut gesagt, dass er ein Halbblüter ist und dass sein Vater ein Muggel war. Was ich natürlich schon wusste. Und deshalb nur ein Halbblüter als Nachfolger für ihn in frage käme. Natürlich weiß er, dass nicht alle in seinen Kreisen, Reinblüter sind, aber die meisten Halbblüter sind entweder Singel oder schon zu alt für ein Kind."

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, was das mit unserer Beziehung zu tun hat."

„Nun ja. Er geht davon aus und er wird nicht nur davon ausgehen, sondern auch dafür sorgen, dass wir, nun ja, du weißt schon, ein Leben lang zusammen sein werden."

„Also will er dafür sorgen, dass wir heiraten? Damit du für ihn einen Sprössling auf die Welt bringst, den er so erzieht, wie er es gerne hätte?"

„Ja, so in etwa."

„Das ist krank."

Mione schwieg. Gut es war irgendwie seltsam, aber das ausgerechnet Voldemort für ihre Beziehung war, wenn auch aus persönlichen Gründen, war erstaunlich.

„Warum sagt er nicht einfach meiner Tante, dass sie es mit nem Muggel treiben soll? Die würde es glatt tun!"

„Das hat Cizzy ihm auch gesagt, aber er findet, dass sie ein bisschen _zu_ lange in Azkaban war und _etwas_ übergeschnappt ist."

Draco fing an zu lachen und konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen.

Auch Hermione steckte er damit an und so merkten beide nicht, wie sich eine vertraute Person ihnen näherte und geschockt vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Ich glaub es nicht! Mione, der Typ hat dich auf's Übelste verletzt und gedemütigt und kaum dass er dich mit Hundeaugen ansieht, fällst du ihm wieder um den Hals?!"

„Ron, wenn du nicht so verdammt eifersüchtig gewesen wärst, dann hätte er mich überhaupt nicht verletzt. Warum gehst du nicht und spielst ein bisschen mit deiner Lav Lav?", Mione stand auf und sah Ron wütend an.

„Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstens, dass er dir gut tut?"

„Doch Ronald, genau das glaub ich!"

„Und ich bin noch runter gekommen, um dich zu trösten!"

„Tu mir einfach den Gefallen und halt dich aus meinem Leben raus!"

Ron schaute Draco noch mal wütend an und verschwand wieder.

„Der lernt's wohl nie"

Mione kuschelte sich wieder an Draco und eine vereinzelte leise Träne floss ihr übers Gesicht.

„Damit haben wir wohl ein Problem!"

Mione wischte sich die Tränen schnell ab und sah in Draco's Gesicht.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn Ron sauer auf mich ist, können wir Corner nicht das Handwerg legen!"

„Ah, ja. Aber für Ginny wird er sich bestimmt überwinden."

„Hoffen wir es mal."

„ Aber sie hat doch schon mit ihm geredet, also müsste das doch nicht so ein großes Problem darstellen."

„Wie, sie hat mit ihm geredet, wann?"

„Vor etwa zwei Wochen. Warum?"

„Dieses hinterlistige Biest! Sie ist eindeutig im falschen Haus."

„Warum?"

„Na ja, ich habe sie vorhin getroffen, ehe ich zu dir gegangen bin und da hat sie erstmal versucht, auf mich einzureden. Ich wollte nicht nachgeben, also habe wir ausgemacht, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder redet, wenn ich mit dir rede."

„Ginny ist so ein Schatz"

Dray schnaubte und zog Mione enger an sich.

* * *

_Voldemort will einen Nachfolger????_

_Was sagt ihr dazu?_

_TBC und GGVLG_

_SnapeEvans_


	22. Chapter 22

„_Dieses hinterlistige Biest! Sie ist eindeutig im falschen Haus."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Na ja, ich habe sie vorhin getroffen, ehe ich zu dir gegangen bin und da hat sie erstmal versucht, auf mich einzureden. Ich wollte nicht nachgeben, also habe wir ausgemacht, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder redet, wenn ich mit dir rede."_

„_Ginny ist so ein Schatz"_

_Dray schnaubte und zog Mione enger an sich._

************

Ron schaute immer noch mürrisch auf Draco. Wie konnte er sich nur auf so etwas einlassen?

„Ron?", zog ihn Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich versteh das nicht, Harry. Warum ausgerechnet _er_?"

„Weil du mich eigentlich nicht leiden kannst, Weasley. Und weil du deiner Schwester nichts abschlagen kannst", kam es von Dray.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Mione, Draco?", wollte nun Harry wissen. Mione war besser drauf und kam auch wieder zu den Mahlzeiten runter, aber die beiden zusammen hat er noch nicht gesehen.

„Was soll mir uns sein?"

„Na, seid ihr wieder zusammen?"

„Nein. Wir beide waren uns einig, dass es das Beste wäre."

„Das heißt, dass ihr nicht mehr zusammen kommt?"

„Nein, dass heißt es nicht. Ein Versprechen ist immer bindend für eine Hexe oder Zauberer und Mione hatte mir vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ein Versprechen gegeben, an das sie sich auch halten wird und muss, egal was passiert."

„Was für ein Verspechen?", wurde Ron jetzt hellhörig.

„Etwas, was nur mich und Mione angeht."

Den Rest des Weges gingen die drei nun still nebeneinander.

„Da wären wir", ergriff nun Harry das Wort.

Sie kamen am Quidditch-Pitch an, wo die Ravenclaws ihr Trainingsspiel hatten.

Wie zu erwarten, war auch Corner anwesend.

Die drei warteten das Ende des Trainings ab, bevor sie vor Corner ein Gespräch anfingen.

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, was Ginny an einem Slytherin wie dir finden kann!", fing Ron an.

„Klar, du bist ja auch mit der Brown zusammen, was die an dir findet!", konterte Dray.

„Also das ist nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um zu streiten."

„Wir streiten nicht!", meinten Ron und Dray gleichzeitig.

Da sie sahen, dass Corner näher kam, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg und wie erwartet, folgte das Biest ihnen.

„Es ist nur so…ich weiß nicht. Bei Harry würde ich das schon verstehen und tolerieren, aber die beiden sind nicht mehr zusammen."

„Eben. Sie ist jetzt mit mir zusammen."

„Ihr seid euch ja erst am Wochenende näher gekommen, warum willst du das denn überstürzen?", fragte nun Harry.

„Ich überstürze nichts", konterte Dray, „es ist für mich nur unüblich, lange zu warten und das habe ich Ginny auch gesagt und sie ist einverstanden, wenn ihr Bruder nichts dagegen hat."

„Seid wann interessiert Ginny meine Meinung?"

„Seid du mit Corner recht hattest. Er war wirklich nichts für sie."

„Aber sie war doch so überzeugt davon, dass er ihr gut tut!"

„Das hat sie dir gesagt, Weasley. Aber zu mir meinte sie, dass sie das nur wegen Harry getan hat."

„Wegen mir?", kam es gespielt-verdatter von Harry.

„Ja, Potter, wegen dir! Sie wollte dich eifersüchtig machen!"

„Das Gerücht habe ich auch schon gehört."

Da aber nichts von Corner kam, legten die drei noch eins drauf.

„Also, Weasley, hast du nun etwas dagegen, wenn ich deiner kleinen Schwester die Jungfräulichkeit nehme?"

Ron setze eine nachdenkliche Mine auf.

„Na ja. Also Ginny hat nichts dagegen, hast du gesagt?"

Dray nickte.

„Na dann", Ron klopfte Draco auf die Schulter, „willkommen in der Familie Draco, und pass mir bloß auf, dass du sie nicht schwängerst!"

„Na die Bürde werde ich mir schon nicht aufsetzen(A/N: Macht nicht wirklich Sinn, aber…), ich bin immerhin erst 16!"

Von Corner kam immer noch nichts, also musste Phase 2 folgen.

********

Die drei warteten ein paar Tage ab.

Harry machte Corner in der Bücherei ausfindig und beschloss, sich dort mit Dray zu treffen, Ron würde später dazukommen.

**********

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Ist denn überhaupt schon was gelaufen?", fragte Harry, kaum das Draco sich gesetzt hatte.

„Klar, nur, eigenartig war, dass ich nichts gespürt hatte."

„Wie gespürt?"

„Na, ich habe nicht gemerkt, _dass_ ich sie entjungfert habe. Du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht…?"

„Sicher bin ich mir sicher!"

„Hmmm, ansonsten war da ja sonst niemand."

„Du glaubst allen ernstens, dass du der Erste warst?", Corner saß nicht weit von ihnen weg und konnte alles mithören.

„Sie wäre nie mit dir ins Bett gestiegen!", protestierte Harry.

„Ist sie aber!"

„Wann?", kam es von Harry und Draco.

„Letztes Jahr, in den Ferien."

„Kann nicht sein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil sie die Ferien über die ganze Zeit mit mir und ihrem Bruder zusammen war."

„Ich rede von den Weihnachtsferien."

„Diesen?"

„Ja, diesen!"

„Ah", kam es nun von Draco, „das kann nicht sein!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Corner verdattert.

„Weil sie jemand in meinem Namen, wie sagt man doch gleich, vergewaltigt hat!"

„Klar doch! Hat sie das etwa erzählt?"

„Ja, hat sie", meinte Harry todernst.

„Es war aber nicht so!"

„Ginny hätte nie…"

„Hat sie"

„Corner", versuchte Draco seine Stimme nicht allzu stark zu heben, „Mione hat mich nach den Ferien übelst beschimpft und das mit Sicherheit nicht ohne Grund."

„Ach ja? Vielleicht brauchte sie ja einen, um dir näher zu kommen?"

„Dann…also du hast es allen ernstens mit Ginny getrieben?"

„Ja!"

„Und sie hat es freiwillig getan?"

Corner sah zu Harry und Draco resignierte ihm, dass er besser gehen sollte.

Als Harry weg war, meinte Corner dann: „Nun ja, am Anfang hat sie sich ein bisschen gesträubt, hat sich aber dann ganz schnell entspannt."

„Weil sie keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hat. Ich weiß, dass du Vielsafttrank verwendet hast, um an Ginny ranzukommen und ich weiß, dass du es mir in die Schuhe schieben wolltest, weil du wahrscheinlich mitgekriegt hast, dass ich es bei Mione versucht hatte."

„Quatsch!"

„Ne, kein Quatsch. Das ist die Wahrheit, Corner."

Mione, Ginny und Ron kamen hinter einem Regal hervor und kurz darauf trat auch Harry zu ihnen.

Wütend sahen Corner fünf Augenpaare an. Doch anstatt sich zu verteidigen, nahm er seine Sachen und verlies fluchtartig die Bibliothek.

* * *

_TBC und LG_

_SnapeEvans_


	23. Chapter 23

Gelassen verabschiedeten sich die Freunde am Bahnhof King's Cross in die Sommerferien.

Während Harry, Mione, Ginny und Ron zurück nach London ins Black-Anwesen gingen, fuhr Draco zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Er musste, der Dunkle Lord hatte einen neuen Auftrag für ihn und war sehr, sehr erbost über die Tatsache, das Mione und Dray nicht mehr zusammen waren und auch so schnell nicht mehr zusammen kommen würden.

Die Sommerferien verflogen viel zu schnell und das Trio war sehr überrascht, als Draco sie am Bahnsteig ignorierte. Er hatte während der beiden Monate zu Hause eine 180 Grad Drehung gemacht und war wieder der alte.

Die Monate vergingen, bald gäbe es wieder Ferien, Weihnachten stand vor der Tür.

Während der ganzen Zeit, ignorierte Draco Ron und Harry, Mione hingegen versuchte er immer wieder alleine an zu treffen, zwei Wochen vor Halloween ist es ihm dann auch gelungen.

„Draco, sag mal, was ist denn in dich gefahren? Du hast dich total verändert!"

„Ja, Granger. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir die Augen geöffnet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Mione zu sagen, zog er sie regelrecht in den siebten Stock. Mione, in dem Glauben, er will ihr vielleicht sagen, was wirklich mit ihm los ist, hatte ihm bedingundlos gefolgt, jedoch stockte ihr der Atem, als sie den Raum erblickte, der keine Sekunde vorher erschienen ist. Erinnerungen wurden wieder wach. Ruckartig wollte sie den Raum wieder verlassen, doch Draco hielt sie auf, hob sie hoch und legte sie behutsam aufs Bett.

„Draco, was hast du vor?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur an.

Wie konnte er nur so weit gehen? Nur weil der Dunkle Lord ihm wieder mal gedroht hatte? Vielleicht, aber auch, weil er sie noch liebte und wenn er seinen Teil des Auftrags erfüllt hat, würde der Lord sie in Ruhe lassen. Doch zu welchem Preis? Sie würde ihn hassen für das, was er ihr jetzt antun wird.

Mione sah ihn flehend an, sie wusste, was jetzt auf sie zukommen würde und versuchte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht und so fing sie an, hemmungslos zu schluchzen und zu weinen.

Und hatte einen kleinen Erfolg. Draco verlies den Raum und seid dem war Mione nicht mehr alleine unterwegs.

Über die Weihnachtsferien wollte das Trio zurück zum _Grimmauld Place_, Harry wollte seinen Paten nicht alleine lassen.

Selbst im Zug zurück nach London hatte Mione angst, Draco könnte ihr wieder auflauern und verlies das Abteil nicht, dass sie mit ihren Freunden teilte.

Als sie dann aber am Bahnhof ausstieg, wurde ihr plötzlich schwindelig. Sie sah nur noch schwarz und viel jemandem entgegen, der sie gekonnt auffing, als ob er wüsste, dass das passieren wird.

Bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde, hörte sie jemanden „Jetzt!" rufen.

*******************

Draco achtete darauf, dass Mione nicht sonst wem in die Arme fiel und hielt Ausschau nach ihr. Als er sie sah, überkam ihn prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was bei Salazar machte er den hier? Warum tat er ihr das an?

Er sah, wie sie sich an den Kopf fasste und gefährlich wackelte. Schnell eilte er zu ihr und fing sie auf.

„Jetzt!", rief er den anwesenden Todessern entgegen, die ihre Zauberstäbe hebten und Nebel produzierten. Er wies noch einen anderen Todesser an, Mione's Sachen und Crookshanks zu nehmen und zu verschwinden.

Mit Mione auf dem Arm apparierte er nach Malfoy Manor und trug, ohne auf die Anwesenden zu achten, Mione in sein Zimmer, wo er sie aufs Bett legte und wartete, dass sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Snape hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, denn sobald würde sie nicht wieder aufwachen.

* * *

_Was ist nur in Draco gefahren? _

_Ich wollte nicht alle Monate bis zu den Weihnachtsferien beschreiben, deshalb ist es mehr…zusammen gewürfelt. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel. Auch, dass es so kurz ausgefallen ist, aber ich verspreche, dass das nächste länger wird und langsam kommen wir aber auch schon zum Ende…_

_TBC und LG_

_SnapeEvans_


	24. Chapter 24

„Wo bin ich?", Mione wachte endlich nach drei Tagen auf.

„In Malfoy Manor. Ein paar Todesser haben einen Angriff auf dem Bahnsteig gestartet. Meine Eltern konnten dich noch retten, eher der Orden eingriff."

„Was ist mit Harry, Ron und Ginny?"

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Dumbledore sie kurz nach dem Angriff zu sich gerufen."

Mione verstand nur Bahnhof. Warum wurde sie von den Malfoys gerettet und auch noch von allen beiden?

Sie beschloss, Draco später zu fragen, denn sie hatte irgendwie ziemliche Kopfschmerzen.

„Willst du was essen? Bestimmt. Zieh dich an, ich nehme mal an, dass das Frühstück schon steht."

„Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?"

„Drei Tage. Hattest wohl einen kleinen Schock."

Mione hielt das für eine plausible Erklärung und ging ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen.

„Sind denn außer deinen Eltern noch mehr, von denen im Haus?"

„Von denen? Ach du meinst…nein, der Dunkle Lord hat sie um sich geschart."

„Und warum nicht euch auch?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich bin nicht sonderlich in Stimmung, sie dir zu erzählen."

Als beide im Speisesaal ankamen, saßen tatsächlich nur Cizzy und Lucius am Tisch.

„Bist du endlich wach? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", kam Cizzy auf Mione zu.

„Nun lass sie sich erst mal setzten, Narcissa!"

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich mir mal Sorgen um jemanden mache, die_ noch_ nicht zur Familie gehört."

Jetzt erst viel Mione auf, dass ein Familienmitglied fehlte, dass Cizzy sie gerne in der Familie hätte, das wusste Mione bereits.

„Wo ist eigentlich Emily?", fragte Mione an Cizzy gewandt.

„Ich dachte mir, dass sie es beim Orden sicherer hat und außerdem hat Molly die kleine sehr gerne um sich."

Was Mione nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass Cizzy darauf bestand, Emily bei den Weasleys zu lassen, da alle Malfoys wussten, was passieren wird, wenn Mione nicht das tat, was Draco von ihr verlangte. Emily sollte das erspart bleiben.

Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück, zeigte Draco Mione das Manor und wie er erwartet hatte, blieben die beiden dann schließlich in der riesigen Bibliothek der Malfoys.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde."

Da Mione nichts sagte, dem Staunen der vielen Bücher verfallen war, legte Draco seine Arme um sie und flüsterte: „Du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe und das ich all das nur mache, um dich sicher zu wissen."

„Was meinst du?", misstrauisch drehte sich Mione zu Draco um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Mione, Schatz. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir einen neuen Auftrag gegeben und wenn ich den nicht erfülle, dann wird er es selber tun und das will ich dir einfach ersparen."

„Was wird er sonst tun und warum willst du es mir ersparen?"

Er küsste sie, bevor er antwortete.

„Du weißt noch, was er zum Punkto Nachfolger gesagt hat?"

Mione nickte.

„Wir haben zwei Woche, um dich zu schwängern oder er tut es selbst."

Mione verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Und wenn ich nicht will? Ich bin erst siebzehn. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein Kind!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass das Kind bei dir bleibt?"

„Was? Nein, ich mach da nicht mit!"

„Schatz. Wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust, muss ich dich dazu zwingen!"

„Das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Wenn du bei unserer letzten Begegnung nicht angefangen hättest zu weinen, dann hätte ich es schon viel eher getan."

„Dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut, dass würdest du nicht tun!"

„Mione, ich habe es bereits versucht und nicht nur einmal."

„Also deswegen bin ich hier?"

„Ich befürchtete, dass du dich nicht vom Fleck rühren würdest, wenn ich dir sofort sage, warum du in Malfoy Manor bist und nicht in London."

„Ja aber, warum bin ich dann ohnmächtig geworden? Das hattet ihr mit Sicherheit nicht geplant!"

„Der gute, alte Snape. Er hat einen Trank gebraut, der dich in eine leichte Ohnmacht fallen lies, sobald du einen Fuß aus dem Zug setzt."

„Ja, aber ich habe keinen Trank verabreicht bekommen. Wie…?"

„Da war Snape auch ziemlich geschickt. Während er euch drei wegen etwas belanglosem ermahnte, kippte er die Phiole über deinem Glas aus. Ein Wunder, dass das niemand gemerkt hat."

„Aber Snape hat doch die Seiten gewechselt, warum sollte er dann Voldemort helfen?"

„Schätzchen, bist du immer noch von der guten Seite in jedem überzeugt? Tja, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass du aufhören solltest du träumen."

„Draco bitte, lass mich doch einfach gehen."

Draco setzte sein allseits bekanntes malfoy'sches Grinsen auf und meinte: „Wenn ich schon das Vergnügen habe, dir um jeden Preis die Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen, glaubst du dann allen Ernstens, dass ich dich dann einfach so gehen lasse?"

Sein Griff um Mione verstärkte sich und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Nicht hier, Draco! Dafür hast du dein Zimmer immerhin mit einem Stillezauber belegt", Cizzy stand in der Tür und Mione war erleichtert, sie zu sehen, denn Draco lies von ihr ab und drehte sich wütend zu seiner Mutter um: „Wo ich es tue, ist doch egal. Deswegen hast du doch Emily zu den Weasleys geschickt, oder?"

Er packte Mione schroff am Arm und zerrte sie in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sie unsanft aufs Bett legte und ihr anordnete, sie solle sich ihrer Kleider entledigen oder er würde es tun.

Mione, aus Angst er würde ihr sonst was antun, tat, was er wollte und schlüpfte unter dich Decke.

Draco entledigte sich nun selbst seiner Kleidung, mit Ausnahme der Boxershorts. Wenn Mione ihn freiwillig ran lies, dann sollte ihr erstes Mal doch schon etwas besonderes sein. Er liebte sie immerhin immer noch und wollte ihr selbstverständlich nicht schaden.

Er kroch zu ihr unter dich Decke und fing an, sie zu liebkosen.

Mione hingegen versteifte sich immer mehr und Draco wurde es langsam leid, ihr ständig zu sagen, dass sie sich verdammt noch mal entspannen soll. Doch sie versteifte sich immer noch und Draco riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Entweder machst du es mir leicht, oder dir schwer!", funkelte er sie wütend an.

* * *

_Oje, was tut Draco denn da? _

_TBC und LG_

_Eure, euch liebende ^^ __SnapeEvans_


	25. Chapter 25

„Du hast doch noch eine Woche. Draco beruhige dich."

Doch der gute Zuspruch seiner Mutter genügte ihm nicht, er hat sie verletzt und nicht nur seelisch. Das konnte er nicht wieder gut machen.

Und schwanger wurde sie auch nicht.

„Wie geht es ihr denn?"

„Wie soll es ihr schon gehen, Mutter? Sie wird vier, fünf Mal am Tag vergewaltigt und das auch noch von der Person, die sie liebt!"

Lucius musste zum Dunklen Lord, deshalb konnten die beiden „in Ruhe" dieses Gespräch führen.

„Ich hab dir doch erklärt, wie das mit dem Schwanger werden funktioniert. Warum fragst du sie nicht nach ihren fruchtbaren Tagen? Dann könntest du sie für's Erste in Ruhe lassen."

„Sie spricht nicht mit mir."

„Kein Wunder! Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass das eine dämliche Idee ist. Aber du hörst natürlich wieder mal nicht auf mich."

„Mutter, der Dunkle Lord würde es selber tun, wenn ich es nicht tun würde! Willst, dass Mione noch mehr leidet?"

„Kann man ihn denn nicht irgendwie von dieser bescheuerten Idee abbringen?"

„Leider nein."

„Isst Mione wenigstens etwas oder musst du sie auch dazu zwingen?"

„Manchmal schon, manchmal nicht."

„Du weißt, dass er sie nicht gehen lässt, sobald sie schwanger ist?"  
„Ja. Hat er mir gesagt."

„Hast du das auch Mione gesagt?"

„Nein."

„Warum?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern starrte weiter ins Feuer.

„Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich mit ihr rede?"

„Sofern du ihr nichts von dem sagst, worüber wir gerade gesprochen haben."  
„Natürlich nicht."

***************

Als Cizzy in Draco's Zimmer an kam, fand sie Mione auf der Fensterbank sitzen, Crookshanks auf dem Schoß.

„Mione, wie geht's dir? Ach was frag ich, ich seh's doch."

Mione sah Cizzy traurig an.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?"

Mione nickte nur und Cizzy nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Du könntest dir das Leid ersparen, wenn du Draco sagst, wann du deine fruchtbaren Tage hast."

„Da ist ja das Problem, erst wieder Anfang bis Mitte Januar."

„Oh."

„Mione, du weißt das er dich liebt?"

„Kann ich mir denn sicher sein? Er hat mich schon so oft verletzt und jetzt das!"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist besessen von der Vorstellung, einen Nachfolger zu haben, obwohl das irrsinnig ist, da er doch davon überzeugt ist, ewig zu leben, unsterblich zu sein."

„Er hat angst."

„Was?"

„Ja, er hat mir gesagt, er hat angst. Wovor, keine Ahnung."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für dich tun."

„Das reicht, Mutter", Draco stand plötzlich in der Tür und signalisierte seiner Mutter, sie solle aus dem Zimmer.

**********************************************

_Voldi hat Angst? Wovor?_

_TBC und LG_

_SnapeEvans_


	26. Chapter 26

„Der Dunkle Lord wird in ein paar Tagen hier eintreffen", Draco tigerte in seinem Zimmer umher, während Mione zusammengekauert auf dem Bett saß.

Mit ihm reden, wollte sie immer noch nicht.

Draco blieb irgendwann vor Mione stehen und sah sie an. Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, klar für sie waren es anstrengende Tage.

„Was wird Voldemort tun, wenn er kommt und erfährt, dass du es nicht fertig gebracht hast, ihm einen Nachfolger zu zeugen."

„Das hört sich echt krank an, aber es gäbe noch die Möglichkeit… Nein, dann dürften wir nicht zurück."  
„Was für eine Möglichkeit?"

„Wenn wir im einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Ich hab es versucht, nur du hattest noch keinen Eisprung."

„Als ob er das verstehen wird."

„Wenn Mutter es ihm erklärt."

„Und was meintest du mit _nicht zurück_? Nicht zurück nach Hogwarts?"

„Genau."

„Was? Ich habe dieses Jahr meine Abschlussprüfungen, die will ich bitte auch alle machen."

„Snape würde sich darum kümmern. Außerdem hättest du das Manor auch schwanger nicht verlassen."

„Bitte was?! Ich wäre hier geblieben?"

„Jepp, nur jetzt kann ich auch nicht zurück."

„Klar, du denkst wiedermal nur an dich."  
„Hast du was anderes erwartet?"

„Na Draco, wie läuft es denn mit unserem _Gast_?"

„Ich wär' dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mein Zimmer sofort wieder verlässt, Tante Bella."

„Nicht gleich so unhöflich. Deine Mutter dreht unten regelrecht durch, weil du es nicht fertig bringst, dieses kleine Schlammblut zu schwängern."

„Nimm dieses Wort im Bezug auf Mione noch einmal in den Mund und du landest in der Antarktis mit einer Anti-Disapparier-Fessel."

„Du drohst deiner Tante?"

„Ich würde sogar Vater drohen, wenn er genauso dumm wäre, wie du."

„Das wagst du nicht noch mal zu sagen!"

„Was meinst du, warum der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass Mione und ich seinen Nachfolger zeugen? Genauso gut hätte er dich beauftragen können, es mit einem Muggel zu treiben. Und wir wissen alle, dass du es auch getan hättest."

Bella sah Draco wütend an, verschwand dann aber wieder.

„Wow, dafür dass du nichts mehr für mich empfindest, verteidigst du mich recht gut."  
„Wann hab ich je gesagt, ich würde dich nicht lieben, Mione?"

„Letztes Jahr vor den Ferien irgendwann."

„Und du weißt auch, warum."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht."

Draco setzte sich zu ihr auf's Bett und zum ersten Mal, seid sie hier warn genoss Mione den Kuss, den Draco ihr jetzt „schenkte".

Wohlwissend, dass die Tür sperrangelweit offen stand, fing Dray an, Mione den Hals runter zu küssen und ihr langsam aber herzlich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Und immer noch empfand Mione kein Unwohlsein, wie sonst, obwohl er sonst auch ziemlich zärtlich war, mal abgesehen davon, dass er es gegen ihren Willen tat.

Aber jetzt…Ihr erstes Mal konnte sie nicht wiederholen, aber trotzdem stellte Mione es sich vor.

Zum ersten Mal genoss Dray es, mit seiner Angebeteten zu schlafen und dachte, dem Himmel ziemlich nah gekommen zu sein, als Mione bei ihrem Höhepunkt laut seinen Namen schrie.

So laut, dass es auch unten ankam und Cizzy wollte schon hochstürmen, da sie befürchtete, dass Draco vielleicht sonst was mit der armen Mione getan hat, doch ihr Mann hielt sie mit den Worten „Er wird schon wissen, was er tut" auf.

************

Der Tag, an dem Voldemort zurück ins Manor kommen würde, rückte immer näher.

Mione lies es inzwischen gesehen, dass Dray mit ihr schlief und genoss es jedesmal.

Auch Dray konnte man ansehen, dass er um einiges erleichterter war, dass Mione wieder mit ihm redete, dass er sogar seine, ach so verhasste Tante immer wieder angrinste.

Cizzy gefiel die Idee zwar immer noch nicht, jedoch war sie froh, dass sich die beiden wieder einigermaßen verstanden.

*************

Als Voldemort letztendlich im Manor ankam, war das Erste, das er wissen wollte, ob Draco denn das getan hat, was man oder eher er ihm beauftragt hatte.

„Er hat es versucht, my Lord. Heute wird sich zeigen, ob die vielen Versuche auch gefruchtet haben. Ein Heiler wird bald hier sein", meinte Cizzy und ging sofort in Deckung, da sie befürchtete, einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt zu kriegen, da die Antwort wahrscheinlich nicht ausreichend war.

Doch Voldemort tat nichts der Gleichen, sondern fragte eher, wann denn der Heiler eintreffen würde.

**************

Nachdem der Heiler wieder gegangen war, wurde Voldemort in Dray's Zimmer gebracht, wo er sich schon auf eine enttäuschende Antwort vorbereitete, doch Dray kam mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihn zu und meinte, dass sein Auftrag erfüllt sei.

„Toll gemacht, Draco."

„Ich hätte da noch eine Bitte an euch."

„Eine Bitte?"

„Erlaubt mir, Mione mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass das nicht geht."

„Bitte, ich würde auf sie aufpassen und sobald es ernst wird, sie auch sofort nach Malfoy Manor bringen."

„Ich hab dein Wort?"

„Ihr habt mein Wort."

„Gut. Sie darf mit zurück nach Hogwarts."

Dray bedankte sich bei Voldemort und dieser ging dann nach der vierten oder fünften Danksagung.

*************

Mione kam irgendwann ins Zimmer und sah Dray faul auf dem Bett liegen.

„Au", Mione trat gegen etwas furchtbar hartes, aber als sie es erblickte, was das einzige, was sie zu Stande brachte, ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Warum liegt mein Koffer mitten im Zimmer?"

„Damit es die Hauselfen leichter hatten, deine Sachen zu packen."  
„Wie? Ich dachte, ich muss hier bleiben."

„Nope. Ich habe den Dunklen Lord überreden können, dich doch mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen, jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass du sofort ins Manor zurück kehrst, sollte es, wie geplant zum Kampf kommen."

Mione fiel Dray überglücklich um den Hals, Worte brauchte sie jetzt nicht.

******************

Zwei Tage, bevor es wieder nach Hogwarts ging, flohten Mione, Dray und Cizzy in den Fuchsbau. Dumbledore hatte dem Orden und allen anderen die Situation erklärt und keiner war sonderlich sauer.

Es waren eher alle erleichtert, dass Mione mitgemacht hatte, obwohl sie in diesem Punkt log, doch außer Dray, Cizzy und Dumbledore, wusste das niemand und Mione wollte, dass das so bleibt, schließlich wollte Dray ihr Voldemort ersparen und er hatte es letztendlich geschafft, Voldemort davon zu überzeugen, dass Mione auch in Hogwarts sicher sein konnte.

Sie wunderte sich lediglich über die Tatsache, dass sie schwanger geworden ist, obwohl ihre „fruchtbaren Tage" doch erst in ein paar Wochen waren.

Aber wie heißt es doch so schön: „Das einzige regelmäßige an der Regel ist ihre Unregelmäßigkeit."

**************************************************************

_Mione war also letztendlich doch einverstanden._

_TBC und GvLG_

_SnapeEvans_


	27. Chapter 27

_Danke, danke, danke *sich vor den Lesern verbeug*_

_Das wird nun mein vorletztes Chap._

_Enjoy and Review_

_

* * *

_

Noch bevor sie in den Zug einsteigen konnten, und sich von ihren Begleitern verabschiedeten, zog Cizzy ihren Sohn beiseite und erinnerte ihn daran, zu Snape zu gehen und das sobald wie möglich.

„Was wollte Cizzy noch?", Mione hackte sich bei Dray ein und ging mit ihm zusammen zu ihren Schulsprecherabteil (A/N: Hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die beiden von Dumbi zu Schulsprechern ernannt wurden? Ja, dann jetzt ein Nachtrag: Mione und Dray sind zu Schulsprechern ernannt worden^^).

„Ach, sie hat mich nur daran erinnert, zu Snape zu gehen, sobald ich Zeit hab."

„Warum denn das?"

„Wegen einem Trank. Für dich."

„Was für ein Trank?", Mione beäugte ihren Gegenüber misstrauisch.

„Keine Sorge. Ein harmloser."

„Was für ein Trank, Malfoy?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber schließlich: „Ein Abtreibungstrank."

„Warum?"

„Willst du in deinen jungen Jahren wirklich schon Mutter werden?"

„Es ist von dir! Natürlich!"

„Aber es wird nicht unser sein. Und außerdem will ich mein Leben noch genießen, bevor es soweit kommt."

„Du bist so egoistisch!"

„Ich bin ein Slytherin! Warum wundert es dich noch?"

„Ich will es aber bekommen, auch wenn er als Voldemort's Kind aufwächst!"

„Du wirst es nicht bekommen. Basta! Was meinst du, warum ich mich auf diese ganze Scheiße überhaupt eingelassen habe?"

„Weil du mir unbedingt meine Unschuld nehmen wolltest?!", meinte Mione zuckersüß.

„Nein oder auch. Aber vor allem, da Snape weiß, wie man einen Abtreibungstrank mischt. Es war Dumbledore's Idee, da überhaupt mitzumachen!"

„Ich werde den Trank aber nicht trinken!"

„Dir bleibt keine andere Wahl!"

„Und warum nicht? Ich darf doch wohl selbst entscheiden, was mit _meinem_ Körper passiert!"

„Nicht, wenn ich ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe!", Draco wurde langsam wütend, verstand sie denn nicht, worum es hier eigentlich ging? Er hatte sich doch nur darauf eingelassen, weil der Dunkle Lord versprochen hatte, von ihr und ihren Eltern fern zu bleiben. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie so jung schon Mutter wurde.

„Ich werde den Trank nicht nehmen!"

„Dein letztes Wort?"

„Ja."

„Dann werde ich dich dazu zwingen müssen."

Wutentbrannt verlies Mione das Abteil und suchte ihre Freunde.

**********************

Nach dem Festmahl suchte Draco Snape auf.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Draco?"

„Mutter meinte, dass du einen Abtreibungstrank brauen kannst."

„Ja. Soll ich damit anfange?"

„Sobald du zeit hast."

„Gut."

„Danke. Onkel."

***********************

„Wie kann er nur!", Mione hatte weder Ron noch Harry von ihrem Streit mit Draco erzählt. Ginny machte sie jetzt reinen Tisch.

„Aber schau mal Mione. Er hat doch nicht Unrecht. Du bist erst siebzehn und er hat es doch nur getan, weil Voldemort ihm versprochen hatte, dich und deine Familie in Ruhe zu lassen."

„Schon, aber Ginny ich möchte das Kind, es ist von Draco. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und so wie er sich verhält, wird das auch nicht passieren."

„Sei dir da mal nicht sicher. Du hast ihm doch mal was versprochen, schon vergessen? Und eine Hexe muss ihr Versprechen _immer_ halten, egal was ist."

Mione schaute ihre Freundin traurig an.

„Und wenn er es vergessen hat?"

„Das bezweifle ich, Mione. Er liebt dich doch noch! Er will nur dein Bestes und das Beste ist, wenn du das Kind nicht kriegst."

Mione lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen und dachte nach.

Wenn sie den Trank auch wirklich nahm, so musste sie ihre Eltern in Sicherheit bringen. Aber wohin?

Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie schließlich ein.

**************************

Am nächsten Morgen ging Mione zielstrebig zu Dumbledore.

Im Schlaf ist ihr eine Idee gekommen, die sie sofort in die Tat umsetzten wollte: Sie würde ihren Eltern einen Gedächtniszauber auferlegen und sie nach Australien schicken, je weiter weg sie waren, desto besser für sie.

Sie musste Dumbledore nur noch davon überzeugen, sie kurz zu ihren Eltern zu lassen.

**************************

„Was kann ich so früh für Sie tun, Miss Granger?"

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich kurz zu meinen Eltern zu lassen. Wenn ich den Trank, den Professor Snape mir braut, trinke, sind meine Eltern in Gefahr."

„Und dem möchten Sie vorbeugen?"

„Ja."

„Nehmen Sie meinen Kamin und flohen sie in den Tropfenden Kessel, von dort aus können Sie apparieren."

**************************

Mione blieb nicht lange weg, noch bevor es Frühstück gab, war sie auch wieder zurück.

****************************

Schweren Herzens, das sie ihre Eltern möglicherweise nie wieder sehen wird, betrat sie die Große Halle und ging nicht an den Gryffindortisch, sondern an den Slytherintisch, da Draco schon da war.

Dieser beäugte sie misstrauisch, da er fürchtete, dass sie ihm jetzt eine Szene wegen ihrem Streit machen würde, doch Mione setzte sich einfach neben ihn und schaute ihn nur an.

„Was ist?", wollte er wissen, da sie seit etwa fünf Minuten nur dagesessen und ihn angeschaut hatte.

„Wann ist Snape mit dem Trank fertig?"

„Er hat, glaub ich, noch nicht angefangen. Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich ihn trinken werde."

„Warum auf einmal?"

„Ich hatte ein ziemlich langes und sehr stressiges Gespräch mit Ginny und sie hat mich überzeugt."

„Schön."

„Schön."

…

Mione stand wieder auf, sah noch mal zu Draco und meinte: „Ich geh mal lieber, bevor der Rest der Schülerschaft hier ist."

Doch dazu kam sie nicht, denn Dray hatte sie am Arm gepackt und sie wieder neben sich gesetzt.

„Warum den weiten Weg zu deinem Tisch machen, wenn es hier das selbe gibt?"

Er grinste sie an und sie grinste zurück, wollte aber etwas erwidern, als sich Pansy und Blaise zu ihnen gesellten.

„Pans, kneif mich mal eben."

Na wenn Blaise das so wollte…Pansy kniff ihn ziemlich fest in den Oberarm, woraufhin dieser sein Gesicht verzog.

„Und was sollte das ganze?", wollte nun sein bester Freund wissen.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich vielleicht noch träume. Sag mir bitte, bitte, dass ihr beiden jetzt wieder zusammen seit."

„Nun ja", wollte Mione ansetzten, doch Dray unterbrach sie und meinte breit grinsend: „Sieht es etwa nicht so aus?"

********************************

Snape brauchte eine weile, bis der Trank fertig war und so mussten sich Mione und Dray in Geduld üben.

Doch in diesem Punkt war Mione besser als Dray, der jeden Tag vor Unterrichtsbeginn zu Snape ging uns ihn immer wieder fragte, ob der Trank schon fertig war und wenn nicht, wie lange es noch dauern würde.

Und jedes Mal bekam Dray die gleiche Antwort: „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern. Keine Sorge, ich werde euch schon bescheid geben, sobald er fertig ist und wenn du mich morgen wieder so früh störst, wirst du ihn selbst zu Ende brauen."

Und obwohl Dray immer wieder kam, wollte Snape ihm den Trank nicht anvertrauen, Dray könnte, wenn er bei der Zubereitung einen Fehler machen würde, Mione vergiften.

******************************

Der Trank wurde fertig, bevor Mione die zwölfte Schwangerschaftswoche überschritt, in der Zaubererwelt galten, was den Schwangerschaftsabbruch angeht, die selben Gesetzte, wie in der Muggelwelt: Nach der zwölften Woche ist ein Abbruch illegal und wird strafrechtlich verfolgt.

******************************

Schließlich kündigte Voldemort an, er würde Hogwarts attackieren und Dray musste sein Versprechen Voldemort gegenüber halten und brachte Mione einen Tag vor dem Angriff nicht nach Malfoy Manor, sondern in den Fuchsbau.

„Du willst mich hier lassen?", kam es empört von Mione.

„Das war die Bedingung, damit du nach Hogwarts darfst. Wenn er rauskriegt, dass du nicht mehr schwanger bist, ist das mein sicherer Untergang!"

„Aber Harry hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihn zu eliminieren."

„Du bleibst trotzdem hier."

„Draco ich will auch kämpfen!"

„Und ich will, dass du hier bleibst, wo du sicher bist."

„Behandle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind! Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen!"

„Das hast du uns ja schon mehrmals bewiesen. Du bleibst hier!"

„Nein!"

„Weißt du, dass du dich jetzt wie ein Kleinkind verhältst, die ihren Schnuller verloren hat?"

„Ich benehme mich nicht kindisch! Du hast nur zu wenig vertrauen in mich!"

„Nein. Du denkst einfach, du kannst alles besser, aber das stimmt nicht, Mione."

„Dann bleib bitte auch."

„Ich kann nicht. Nicht wenn meine Mutter kämpft."

„Lass mich bitte nicht allein."

„Soll ich dir Ginny schicken? Ich glaube kaum, dass Molly sehr erfreut sein wird, wenn Ginny auch kämpft."

„Draco bitte. Ich will nicht Ginny, sondern dich."

„Nein. Ich werde Molly sagen, dass sie Ginny her bringen soll und diese soll darauf achten, dass du den Fuchsbau nicht verlässt."

„Ich brauche keine Nanny!"

Draco antwortete ihr nicht mehr, sondern flohte zurück nach Hogwarts.

****************************

Während des Endkampfs, viel es Dray sehr schwer, sich auf seine Gegner zu konzentrieren, da er immer noch den kleinen, aber feinen Streit mit Mione im Hinterkopf hatte.

Er beschloss, so fern er nicht stirbt, würde er sich bei ihr entschuldigen.

* * *

_Wird es ein Happy End für die beiden?_

_TBC und GvLG_

_SnapeEvans_


	28. Epilog

Vor der finalen Schlacht, brachte Draco Mione in den Fuchsbau.

Werder Voldemort selbst, noch einer der Todesser (mit Ausnahme von Cizzy und Dray) wussten, dass Mione nicht mehr schwanger war und so musste Draco Voldemort davon überzeugen, dass Mione es im Fuchsbau sicherer hatte.

Voldemort willigte ein.

Nach der Schlacht verlies Mione England und flog zu ihren Eltern nach Australien, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie Draco vor einem Jahr versprochen hatte, ihn zu heiraten.

Aber warum sollte sie es denn halten? Der Streit im Fuchsbau zeigte doch eindeutig, dass Draco kein Vertrauen in sie hatte. Er hatte Ginny zu ihr geschickt, damit Mione „nicht alleine war" aber eigentlich wollte er doch sicher gehen, dass sie den Fuchsbau nicht verlies. Sie war keine kleines Kind mehr.

Sie erschien zwar auf den Hochzeiten ihrer Freunde und als ihr Patensohn, James Potter getauft wurde, war sie auch da, aber sie mied es, in der Zaubererwelt umherwandern, da sie Draco begegnen könnte und er sie auf ihr versprechen ansprach.

* * *

_PS: Es kam keiner der Guten zu Schaden, da Slughorn Felix Felicis verteilt hatte, bevor alle Todesser eintrafen._

_Das war das letzte Chap zu „Lovestoned", doch ich habe schon eine Fortsetzung geplant und ich hoffe ihr alle lest „Because of You"._

_HEL SnapeEvans_


End file.
